28 Days of BRoken Prompts!
by Kira Sema
Summary: My friend came up with Prompts for the month of Feburary. I decided to do them with BRoken. Prompt 25: Comfort "Rook comforts Ben at the cemetery." Prompt 26: Laughter "Rook is trying to cheer Ben up." Prompt 27: Zen "Rook gets Ben to meditate." Prompt 28: Unconventional "Ben makes a public announcement." (COMPLETED)
1. Day 1: Run

**Hey guys. :D So my friend made a month of prompts for this month and I decided to do Ben 10 oneshots! :D They'll all be about Ben and Rook but I ain't sure if all prompts will be BRoken. :P I'll do all of these ahead of time so I can put them up on the day they're do. (Except Valentine's weekend since I'll be away.) Let's start with the first one! :D (Chapter Titles are the prompts.) **

**This one will be after Of Predators and Prey. Also this is BRoken btw.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

Rook and I were hanging out at Mr. Smoothy's. I was thinking about stuff from the previous days and I needed to say something about what happened.

"Wait you were being serious about everything that day?" I asked remembering what our 'fake' argument was about.

Rook didn't bother looking at me.

"Look at me Rook. Look at me straight in the eye and tell me if you were serious or not!" I yelled.

He still looked at his smoothie.

"You…you were serious about everything you told me weren't you?" I asked completely shocked.

I stood up.

"I can't believe you! I thought that was all fake and yet it was all true!" I screamed while feeling my eyes water.

I turned around and ran off. I didn't care where I went I just couldn't stand there and know my partner thought that I couldn't save myself or anyone by myself. I could feel something drop on me. It felt like raindrops falling from the sky. I looked up and saw rain pouring down. The rain was coming down very hard and worse by the minute. I could feel tears coming out of my eyes while I ran. From someone else's view they couldn't tell because of the rain. After running for what seemed like awhile I stopped and looked around. I saw a bench and sat down on it. It was wet from the rain but I didn't care. I had my knees huddled up onto my chest was shivering. The rain was hitting everything and made a thumping noise.

"_I'm surprised you made it this far." _I heard Rook's voice in my head yell at me.

I know it was all supposed to be an act but when he said he wasn't kidding…I don't know what to think. I keep driving everyone away. That's why Gwen and Kevin both left I drove them away with my cocky attitude and took credit for everything when they helped me with most of the work. I heard someone walking near me and I looked up. I couldn't tell who it was at first but when they went under a streetlight I saw it was Rook.

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" I asked harshly.

He came over to me and put a hand on my wet shoulder.

"I came to apologize. I am sorry I said all those hurtful things to you. I was angrier at myself than you. I did not mean to take it out on you." He said in a soothing voice.

"Why would you be mad?" I asked.

"I was mad because I could not be there for you… I… I also do not think I am good enough to be your partner." He said.

"Rook don't be like that… You have always been there for me… I was the one who was a cocky arrogant kid. I keep pushing away all the people who've been trying to help me!" I said while looking away from him.

"Ben." He said putting his other hand on my cheek and coming closer to me, "You are not pushing me away."

I started to blush a little bit because of how close he was coming.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered.

"I cannot hide this from you anymore Ben." He said while coming closer to my face, "I am in love with you Ben."

I quickly pushed him off of me.

"Rook what the hell?" I asked shockingly.

I saw a look of shock on his face and he started to blush. I found it cute. He turned away from me.

"Ben I am sorry for that… If you do not want to see me again I understand." He said about to walk off.

I quickly grabbed his arm.

"Rook please don't go. I don't want to lose you." I begged.

"But I could not control myself…" He said still not looking at me.

"I don't care. There's something you need to know." I said still holding Rook's arm, "I-I love you too. I just never said anything because I was scared. I was scared that you'd leave me. That's why I was so sad about everything that you said… I thought…I thought."

Rook turned around and quickly pulled me into a hug. I started to cry into his chest.

"Ben I will never ever leave you. You do not need to be scared anymore. I am here for you." He said comfortingly.

We just stood like that with the rain pouring down on us. It might not have been the most comfortable or the most romantic place to confess to each other but it didn't matter to me. I was just happy at that moment.

"You know this was a crappy day but it turned better…" I said smiling.

Rook just shook his head.

The rain was getting lighter and then it slowly stopped. The sun came out and shined down on us. Yep things would get better.

* * *

**And that's where I end this little one shot… I know it's kind of crappy but since I did something with Running Away I had to come up with something else. The next prompt will be better for me to do. :D You'll find out what it is tomorrow! X3 I'm evil like that. :3 If you like this favorite, follow, and review. :D **


	2. Day 2: Loss

**Hey guys. :D This is the next prompt. Funny and sad story about this. I actually had most of this done till my laptop crashed… Word didn't save it so I don't have the first one… I guess that's Karma's way of telling me to redo it. XD Well anyway read. :) See ya'll at the bottom. **

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I was just called out off the soccer field by my coach. I was the goalie for our team and I normally was never switched.

"What's the problem coach?" I asked.

"Ben your friend Rook is here to pick you up early." He said while putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"What…what are you talking about?" I asked.

"I do not think this is the right place to talk about this." I heard a familiar voice say.

"Rook?" I asked while turning towards him.

"Come on Ben." Rook said while grabbing my arm.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Sorry Ben but this is important." He said while dragging me.

He kept dragging me till we got to the parking lot and by his truck. Then he grabbed me and hugged me.

"Rook…what's wrong?" I asked.

"Max…Max is gone." He said while holding me tight.

"Wh-What do you mean Grandpa is gone? He…No no… They said he would make it. They said that he wouldn't die!" I screamed while feeling my eyes water.

Rook held me even tighter and we didn't say anything else.

"I am sorry Ben…" He said in between sniffles.

"Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why'd it have to happen so soon?" I asked sobbing.

Rook just rubbed my back. We stayed silent. We didn't need to say anything. All that was needed was comfort.

* * *

The viewing and funeral came and went. We shared some words and shed some tears. Everyone from the family was there and a bunch of people who I didn't know. They were sympathetic and gave their condolences but that didn't help much. Why did the one person I could always turn to have to die? I hated it. I was able to tell him anything and he'd understand and help me. Now I have almost no one… I was in a black dress shirt and black pants. Everyone was dressed nice even Rook. He was in a grey sweater. It was weird seeing him in something other than his armor. After the funeral was over I stayed a little longer. I wanted to be the last one to leave and say goodbye. The funeral was outside and it was raining. I could feel the drops of water hitting me but I didn't care. Then I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder.

"It is alright Ben I miss him too." I heard Rook say from behind me and holding an umbrella.

"Can-Can we just go home now? I can't stand being here another minute…" I begged.

I hated cemeteries. They remind me that people I knew are dead. Now coming here will be another sad moment for me. He moved his hand from my shoulder to my hand. This wasn't the time to be happy that he did that. Maybe tomorrow at a different time but not at this moment. This moment wasn't meant to be happy. I silently said my final goodbye and we left the cemetery.

* * *

**…Yea I'm sorry for this. I really am. Now the sad part about this is that I based some of this off of what happened when my great aunt died. The reason this is so short is because future prompts will be sequels to this. I'll tell you above if it goes with it or not. **

**You know what…It's been nearly 4 years since she died and yet I can't set foot in her house and everytime I go to the cemetery to visit her, and other family members, graves I put the song, "If I Die Young" On repeat. When I go over her house, when I'm forced to for some reason, I put "My Immortal" on repeat… **


	3. Day 3: Colors

**I'm sorry for last chapter… I had to do it… But it turned out better right? Well here's a prompt that will lift up your spirits! :D This is a happier one and will be full of BRoken! :) And for the shortness of last prompt you'll have an extra long one!**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Come on Rook we need a break from work!" I begged.

We were currently in Rook's truck. He was driving me home. I wanted to go to the carnival that was downtown tomorrow but Rook was totally against it.

"But we have a job to do…" He drifted off.

"Oh come on Rook! The world isn't going to end if we take one day off!" I pleaded him with puppy dog eyes.

I kept staring at him like that until he would give in. It was never hard to get him to cave in.

"…Fine." He said sighing.

"Yay!" I screamed. "And we're not doing any work tomorrow! This means no wearing your Proto Armor Rook."

"But-" He tried to protest.

"No! No Proto Armor and no Proto Tool we're going to relax tomorrow." I said.

"Fine..." He said.

We got to my place and he pulled into my driveway.

"Thanks for dropping me off… I'll see you tomorrow." I said dreading saying goodbye.

Don't get me wrong it's not like I didn't want to go home… I just wanted to stay with Rook longer.

"See ya." He said while I was opening the door.

I hopped out of the truck and went to my front door. I looked at his truck and waved. I saw him smile towards me and pull out. I went inside my house and went to my room. Then I went on my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_I was on a hill leaning on something soft and warm. I felt an arm around me. I looked up and saw Rook's smiling face. _

"_So comfy." I said. "Can we lie here for a while?" _

"_Whatever you want Ben." Rook said._

_I felt him ruffle my hair and I blushed. _

"_How come we waited so long to admit our feelings?" I asked._

"_I do not know. Maybe because we were both scared to." He said._

"_True." I said leaning more into Rook's chest. _

_We laid there for a while. Then I heard some soft snoring and felt something on top of my hair. I looked up and saw Rook fell asleep and his chin was on my hair. I didn't move because I didn't want him waking up. I felt Rook's arms tighten around me. _

* * *

I awoke to my alarm going off. Why did my alarm have to ruin my good dream? Why do I always have to hide my feelings from him…? I turned my alarm off and got out of my bed. I was very eager about today. I really want to spend the day with Rook without having to worry about working. Hopefully I would be able to admit these hidden feelings and he would feel the same. I could have sworn the other day he almost put his arm around me but chickened out and turned to grab something. I also could have sworn he stared at me when he thought I wasn't looking.

I realized I was still in the clothes I had on yesterday. I went to my closet to see if I had any clean clothes. All I had was a tie-dye shirt and some sweat pants. I guess that would work. I took off my dirty clothes and put the clean ones on. I normally wouldn't wear anything but green but since this was a special occasion I decided to. I mean what could- Okay not even going to finish that sentence or I'll jinx it. I then heard a loud horn outside. I looked out my bedroom window and saw Rook's truck there. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 11am.

"Did he really have to come this early?" I thought. "Not that I'm complaining but still."

I made sure I had my phone and house keys then darted out my bedroom door. I went to the front door, opened it, and went to Rook's truck. Then I hopped in the front seat and buckled up.

"Dude did you really have to come this early?" I asked.

"I could come back later." He said.

I noticed Rook was in a green shirt and jeans.

"Really stealing my colors now?" I asked laughing. "And nah I'm already in here let's just go."

"I had nothing else." He said shrugging and pulling out of my driveway.

I knew that was complete bull. I've been to his place lots of times to know he had other colors besides green.

"Nice shirt." He said a little mockingly.

"Shush it this was the only clean shirt I had." I said pouting.

"You are so cute when you pout." I heard Rook mumble.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Um… nothing." He said while blushing.

I smirked. I knew what he said but he was too scared to admit it.

* * *

We got to the carnival about a half hour later. Rook parked the truck and we both got out. I had to find a way to admit my feelings for Rook but I didn't know how. We both walked and I noticed a bulge in his pocket.

"Dude you brought your blaster to this? I thought we weren't going to worry about anything!" I complained.

"I can put it back…" He said disappointedly.

"No, no it wouldn't be you otherwise let's just go." I said.

We walked away from the truck and walked to where the carnival was being held. We had to stand in line to buy a ticket. We didn't say anything while we waited. When we got to the ticket lady I started to pull out my wallet till Rook stopped me.

"Ben I will pay for both of us." He said smiling and pulling his wallet out.

"I don't want to be a bother… I mean I was the one who suggested this." I protested.

"I insist." He said.

"Fine." I said defeated while putting my wallet away.

Rook paid for our tickets and we went in. This was my shot to do something but what would I do? There were many things I could do I just don't know if they would drive Rook away. I looked around and saw a bunch of rides, food stands, and some game stands.

"Can we go get some cotton candy?" I asked folding my hands in a begging way.

"Sure." He said.

We walked to the stand that had cotton candy and I was about to buy one before Rook stopped me.

"I will pay for that." He said while pulling out his wallet.

"Dude I'm the one who wants cotton candy not you. I can pay for myself." I said.

He just looked at me crossing his arms.

"Fine pay for the stupid thing like I care." I said lying.

He paid for a cotton candy and got a pink one. We walked off while I ate mine.

"You want some?" I asked shoving a piece of it in his face.

"No." He said while shoving my hand off.

"You paid for it so you should get some." I said shoving it back up.

"Oh alright fine." He said while grabbing the piece out of my hand and eating it. "Sugary."

"Duh that's what cotton candy is." I said shrugging.

He then stole another piece of cotton candy off me.

"Dude this is mine." I said pulling it away from him.

"Yes but as I recall I paid for it." He said smirking while eating the piece.

"I hate it when you're right." I said.

We got done with my cotton candy while we walked around. I threw the cone in the garbage and we continued to walk. We played a bunch of games and rode some rides together but I made no advances on him. It was near the afternoon and the sun was setting I wanted to play another game.

* * *

I looked around and saw a game where you could win a big plushy. There were different animals from penguins, to bears, to rabbits, to whatever you could think of.

"Rook win me a plushy!" I begged while grabbing his arm and pulling him towards that game.

We got to the game and looked at it. It was one of those throw a ball and hit the three bottles one.

"So you want to play this game?" I heard a young woman say.

This young woman looked like she was around my age. She was wearing purple glasses, a black shirt, and black shorts. She also had long brown hair in a ponytail and was an average looking girl.

"Rook please win me a plushy!" I begged.

"Fine." He said smiling.

He took out his wallet and bought 3 balls for a dollar.

"Okay so to win a plushy for your boyfriend you have to knock all three bottles down at the same time." She said while putting the balls on the table. "Good luck."

The both of us blushed at that.

"He's not my boyfriend." I denied. "No matter how much I wish he was." I said to myself.

"Oh. I must've gotten the wrong idea." She said scratching the back of her neck. "I'm sorry."

I smiled.

"Could I please have some quiet? I need to concentrate." I heard Rook say.

"Sorry…" I said.

I looked at Rook and saw him pick up a ball. He threw it at the bottles and they all knocked down.

"Alright Mister you won a plushy!" She cheered. "Which one would you like?" She asked mostly towards my way and winking.

"Ben?" He asked while looking at me.

I looked at the plushies and tried to see which one I would like. I saw a blue kitten that reminded me of Rook.

"How about that blue kitten?" I asked.

"Oh sure let me grab that for you." She said while grabbing the kitten.

She grabbed the kitten and gave him to me. This plushy was very big let me tell ya. It was like 4 inches tall and 3 inches wide.

"Thanks for playing." She cheered as we walked off.

* * *

I wonder if this could be my shot to grab Rook's hand since I had the stuffed kitty in the other hand. I looked down at his hand and saw it near my. I instantly grabbed it. He looked at me and I looked at him. We both stopped and stared at each other.

"If you want I can stop." I said blushing.

"No, no it is fine." He said turning red. "About time though." He said with a laugh.

"What?" I asked a little rude.

He just started to laugh.

"Ben why do you think I have been paying for all your stuff?" He asked grinning.

"Because I thought you were just being stubborn and nice." I said.

"That and I wanted this to be a date." He said blushing.

"You mean…" I said drifting off.

"Yes." He said putting his other hand on my cheek.

"Let's go on the Ferris wheel!" I yelled happily.

Rook just stared at me with a 'What the fuck' look. I just smiled and dragged him. By this time it was staring to get dark. We got to the Ferris wheel and went in line. We were still holding hands and my plushy was still in the other. We got to the front of the line and went on a cart or whatever those thingies you're in are called. We sat down next to each other and Rook put his arm around my shoulder. I put the plushy down in between us. We didn't say anything and just sat there enjoying the time together. The cart stopped at the top and stayed there for a little bit. I turned towards Rook.

"So was this the best date you've been on?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"What why?" I asked getting a little sad.

Then he inched his face closer to mine and I closed my eyes. Then I felt something on my lips. It was him kissing me and I kissed back. We parted as soon as we heard a loud banging. I looked up and saw fireworks going off.

"Now it's the best date I've ever been on." He said smirking.

"Same here fuzzball." I said smiling.

* * *

**And that is it for this prompt. I will give you a spoiler for the next prompt for tomorrow. It does go with this one. :) I don't know if it'll be as long as this one was so we'll have to see. :3 Thanks for the reviews. :) Also there is a RL thing in here. XD Just the other day my crush almost put his arm around me but he chickened out and turned to talk to the girls who were sitting behind us. If you're gonna do something like that at least have the guts to fully do it! **


	4. Day 4: Sing

**Did ya'll like the last prompt? Well I got good news! This prompt for today goes with yesterday's! Can I get a "Hell ya" in the house? XD Just like the last one this will be full of BRoken! :D Hope you like it! ^.^ I do know the name of Rook's truck I'm just too lazy to put it. XD**

* * *

**Rook's POV**

The cart was stopped until the fireworks were over. I just kept holding Ben and I did not want to let him go. The cart went and we were at the bottom again. The cart opened and we had to leave it. I grabbed the stuffed kitten I got Ben and grabbed Ben's hand with the other one.

"Oh come on I wanted to carry it!" He complained.

"I won it for you I am carrying it." I said smirking.

"Ugh… Is this torture Ben day?" He asked.

"Nah I just love seeing you pout." I said.

We got off the ride and I saw that same girl from the game I played earlier.

"Oh this is a shock seeing you two over here." She said in a cheerful and a little mischievous voice.

"Wait did you do that on purpose?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said giggling.

I heard Ben whisper thanks to her while we were walking away from the ride.

"Do we have to go home?" He asked.

"No not really. What else do you want to do?" I asked.

"How about we go to a karaoke place?" He asked smiling.

"But I cannot sing." I said.

"You don't need to sing! Just come on please!" He begged.

"How could I say no to you?" I asked.

"Yay!" He cheered.

* * *

We walked out of the carnival and back to my truck. We both got into my truck and buckled up. The blue kitten I got for Ben was between us. Then I started to drive. I knew the place Ben was talking about. It was a new karaoke hang out for teens. It was not a bar since there was no alcohol but close enough. There were booths and tables there for people to hang out and there was a stage for the people who sang. This was my first time going there but I have heard about it from other people. I knew it was not far from here.

"Are we there yet?" I heard Ben groan.

"We will be there soon Ben." I said.

"Are we there yet?" He asked again.

"No." I said a little annoyed.

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"No…"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes Ben we are there!" I screamed.

"No we aren't. You're a liar." He said crossing his arms.

"And you are annoying me." I said agitated.

"Dude calm down I was just kidding." He said smiling.

I growled at him.

"Dude did you just growl at me?" He asked laughing.

If it were not for the fact that I was driving I would probably have crossed my arms.

"Come on Rook don't be mad at me… I was just trying to pass the time." He said smiling.

"You are lucky you are cute." I said.

* * *

We got to the karaoke place a little bit later. We got out of my truck and went inside. Ben kept the cat plushy in the truck. Ben grabbed my arm as we walked in. When we got in we instantly heard someone singing. I did not know what song but it sounded nice. Not the best singing but not the worst. This girl with blonde hair in pigtails roller staked towards us. She was in casual clothes.

"2 people?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Table or a booth?" She asked.

"A booth please." Ben said.

The girl led us to a small booth that could hold two people in one seat. We slid in and sat by each other. She put a menu on the table.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order." She said a little too cheery.

I grabbed the menu and opened it up. Ben leaned on me so he could see it as well.

"How about we share something?" He suggested.

"Sure." I said.

We looked over the menu and tried to find out what we wanted.

"How about the big platter of chicken fingers, mozzarella sticks, and small cheeseburgers?" He suggested while pointing to it.

"That works for me." I said.

We set the menu down and just listened to the music. There was this teenage girl who was singing a song. I did not know what song it was but there was one line that stayed with me.

"_We're built to spill and wondering where the heart went." _

Were we all just built to spill? I was snapped out of my thoughts to Ben poking me.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

That girl who was serving us came back to our table and took our orders. Then she left.

* * *

"Alright if any new comers want to hit the mic now is your chance!" We heard the male DJ announce.

"I'll do it!" I heard Ben announce while throwing his hand up in the air.

"Alright man get up here and sing." The DJ said.

Ben left the table and went towards the stage. A bunch of people started to clap for him even before he started to sing and I clapped also. I saw Ben go by the DJ and whisper something but I could not catch it. He grabbed the mic and went on the stage.

"Before I start I would like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend Rook!" He said proudly.

There were a bunch of 'awwws' in the room and I started to blush. The music started and I listened to it. I could not understand some of the words since I did not know the song but I was able to hear some of them. There were a few lines that I was able to hear clearly.

"_Could this be out of line? Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this. You're the only one I would take a shot on. Keep me holding on so contagiously." _He sang.

I was surprised that he was actually singing. He was singing with so much emotion and passion.

"_Cause I believe in loving you at first sight. I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to, to take a hold of you to say you're the only one breaking me down like this."_

I was remembering all the times we helped each other out with everything and the time I almost made a move on him.

* * *

_We were out patrolling making sure no one was causing any trouble. I was looking at him everytime he was not paying attention to me. _

"_So it looks like there is nothing bad going on." I said._

_He just shrugged._

"_How about we go get some smoothies or some chili fries?" I asked not wanting him to leave._

"_Nah… I'm not really in the mood just take me back home." He said a little agitated._

_I frowned. I did not want him to leave and I still wanted to be with him. I was about to say something but I could not. If he did not want to hang out with me I guess I would have to let him be._

* * *

**I'm sorry I have to end it here… I want this up today but I can't think of putting anything else. But I will tell you a future prompt will go with this. :3 So I'm supposed to get a snow day tomorrow since there's going to be a lot of snow. If so I'll work on future prompts so something like this doesn't happen again… (Aka: I came home late from shopping like crazy preparing for the snow we're supposed to get and didn't want to cram a lot of ideas in the matter of a few hours...) **

**The song's referenced were By Now by Marianas Trench and So Contagious by Acceptance. (By Now was the line that girl was singing and So Contagious was what Ben sang. I recommend both songs. :3) I don't own both of them! Small spoiler: Tomorrow's prompt will be a feels one. I might go back to Ben's POV because it's hard not to use contractions! :P **


	5. Day 5: Empty

**Hey guys. :D So I had no school today because of weather… :3 This prompt goes with the 2****nd**** Prompt. Just warning you this is a sad one… **

* * *

**Rook's POV**

He looked so fragile. He did not want to do anything but stay in his room. He did not even want to go get smoothies or chili fries. I have been here waiting for him to talk to me. I thought I showed him that I would care about him. Everyone else's lives have gone on but his. He just locks himself in his room and rarely comes out. He did not even care that I was staying at his house. (His parents wanted me to since I would be able to watch him since they work during the day) I tried getting him to open his bedroom door but he never would. I was about to try again but I was not expecting anything different.

"Ben?" I asked while knocking on his bedroom door.

"Go away." I heard his scream.

His voice was a little edgy.

"Ben please let me in…" I begged.

"Why should I? What the hell is the point?" He yelled.

I had enough of him sulking by himself.

"You're not the only one who's hurting you know!" I shouted, "You might think you're the only one who has been affected by this but you weren't so stop locking yourself away from everyone who's trying to help you. Everyone else has already moved on from this and you should to! … Please just come on out. I don't want to lose you…"

I heard some noise from inside the room and the door opened. I looked at Ben and saw that his eyes were all red and puffy.

"You think that you can just come over here and tell me to move on? You think it's that simple? I can't just move on and forget this happened. I can't just forget him!" He shouted.

He tried to punch at my chest but I grabbed both of his wrists and looked at him dead in the eye.

"Listen to me Ben. I am not asking you to forget Max. I am asking you to simply get on with your life and stop hiding from everyone. Why do you think I am still here? Your parents have been worried about you so they told me to stay here. You did not even notice nor care that I was here because you were feeling sorry for yourself." I explained sternly, "Do you know how much this has affected me? Max was one of the reasons I met you. He helped me in a lot of ways and yet I am not letting his death affect my entire life."

"Then you didn't love him like I did!" He screamed while bursting out in tears again.

* * *

I lost my grip on his wrists in shock.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"That's right I said it." He said.

"What about your cousin? She's back at college and did not let this affect her like you did." I yelled.

He did not say anything but just stood there. He came closer to me and grabbed onto me.

"I just thought that if I wasn't out no one else would get hurt…especially you…" He said while sobbing silently. "It feels so empty without him here to guide me…" He mumbled to himself.

I put my arms around him and tried to calm him down.

"Just please do not do that again… Do not hide yourself like that…" I begged. "Do not worry me like that."

He looked up at me.

"Alright…" He said.

* * *

**This was total crap I know… I'm sorry… :/ I meant to get this done earlier but I was busy doing other stuff… Like doing lottery tickets for my grandma, btw we won 20 bucks on one! She said she'll give me half for scratching it! XD Sorry for shortness… But there are a few more prompts that go with this but they aren't till the end of the month. :P I hate to say this but is anyone even reading these? I mean no one reviewed for the last two prompts so I'm not sure how good these are… :P**


	6. Day 6: Neglect

**I know the last prompt was bad… :P I'm sorry… It's been a long two days for me… Anyway let's just get on with the next one… Warning: This is a feel one. Also unlike my other prompts this is more of an AU. This is a dark one also. Mentions of abuse. This goes with none of the previous prompts. **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

My parents were gone again. They just left me here and went off on another 'work trip'. I knew they went somewhere fun and ditched me here. I found that out years ago I just never spoke up. If I spoke up they would abuse me. They would do it in places that no one could see the marks. If I spoke up I wouldn't get food every day. I would have nowhere else to go if they weren't here. Gwen and her parents moved away a few years back and Kevin's place was small. There was one person who was trying to get me out of this situation but I always made him stay quiet. I didn't mean for him to find out it kind of came out by accident.

* * *

_I was at Rook's place and I had to change into something else since my clothes got dirty. I was changing in the bathroom and Rook walked in on me while I was taking my shirt off. He instantly saw the scars on my back._

"_Ben where did you get those scars?" He asked shockingly._

_I got scared. My eyes were wide that he saw that. _

"_Would you believe me if I said I got them from kicking alien butt?" I asked nervously. _

"_No. Not really." He said. "Spill it Ben." _

_We both just stood there waiting. I didn't want to tell him but I guess I had no choice._

"_Promise me you won't tell." I said._

"_It would depend-" He started to say._

"_Promise me!" I screamed._

"_Alright I promise I will not tell anyone…" He said._

"_Okay… my parents… They caused these scars…" I stuttered out._

"_Ben you cannot keep this hidden!" He yelled at me._

"_Yo-You promised not to say anything…" I said._

"_Ben…" He said disappointedly. _

* * *

He's been trying to get me to tell someone but everytime I tell him not to. I want to tell someone but I'm too scared to. I hated that my parents never cared about me. Rook didn't even know all of what they've done to me. If he found out he would've told someone and I wouldn't have anywhere else to go. I can't stay with Grandpa because he always travels and I would always have to change schools.

* * *

"_Ben I know you are scared to tell someone but why? Do you want to be in that situation till you are 18 and are able to move out?" He asked._

"_I can't… I'd have no place to go…" I said._

"_You could always stay with me." He said._

"_I can't do that to you… I can't put all my problems on you and expect you to fix them." I said._

"_Well you cannot keep living in that house with them!" He yelled. _

"_Just… just give me some time… I'll… I'll be able to deal with them…" I said._

"_Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?" He asked. _

"_Rook just let it go." I yelled._

"_No. If you will not tell then I will have to." He said sternly._

"_Please… I promise I'll tell… Just not now…" I begged. _

"_Fine but if it gets worse I am telling." He threatened._

I never wanted this to happen… I never wanted anyone to find out about it… I knew once someone figured it out they would threaten to tell…

* * *

**So I'm ending this here… There will be one future prompt that goes with this. I tried to stretch this out as much as I could. Also thanks for the reviews :3 It makes me feel better that you guys are enjoying these prompts! :) For those wondering I wasn't able to put a ton of BRoken because of how sad this prompt was. :P **


	7. Day 7: Hunt

**Alright I know the last chapter was a bit feely… This one will be kind of a weird prompt. Not because it's weird in general just how I'm showing this… Okay I'll let ya'll get on with the reading. **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw I was inside a cage. I remembered how I got here but I don't know how long I was out… I hated this. I got caught and I couldn't save myself. You're all probably confused right now… Well let's go back to the beginning.

* * *

_I was waiting for the bell to ring to indicate the end of the 4__th__ grade school year…_

* * *

"Not that far back!" I screamed.

* * *

_I just got done with my soccer game._

* * *

"I need to fix the flashback girl…" I said shaking my head. "Not from when I was 10 not from when I was 15. From the other day!" I said annoyed.

* * *

_I was hanging out with Rook…_

* * *

"There we go… Okay continue on flashback girl." I said.

"Okay as I was saying…" The flashback girl said while setting up the flashback.

* * *

_I was hanging out with Rook goofing off like usual. We were at Mr. Smoothies sipping smoothies and just enjoying each other's company. _

"_Hey Rook?" I asked._

"_Yea?" He asked._

"_Do you think there's a universe out there where we wouldn't have met?" I asked._

"_I guess it is possible." He said._

"_I wonder how that would've affected us." I said._

"_Why all the sudden questions?" He asked._

"_I don't know. I guess I'm just curious." I said shrugging._

_Then we heard some screaming. We both got up and ran towards where it came from. _

"_Who do you think it is this time Dr. Animo or Khyber or some other enemy?" I asked. _

_Rook just shrugged. Then we heard the roar of Khyber's dog._

"_Yep it's Khyber. Rook you take his mutt and I'll take him." I commanded. _

_Rook just nodded my way and took off. _

* * *

"Why did Rook leave ya?" Some random person reading this asked.

"…Because I told him to go after Khyber's mutt…" I said shrugging, "Anymore questions before the flashback girl goes on?"

"Yea why are you doing the story like this?" Someone else asked.

"… Anymore questions?" I asked.

"Are you and Rook together?" Some other person asked.

"Yes now can I get back to the flashback girl?" I asked annoyed.

A noise of agreement went across the room.

"Okay you're on flashback girl." I said.

"Thank you…" The flashback girl said before setting up the flashback again.

"Wait before you set it up just skip to where I ran into Khyber." I said.

"Fine." The flashback girl said.

* * *

"_Seriously Khyber trying to sneak up on me? Haven't we played this game before?" I asked with a smirk. _

"_Yes and if you recall I have been the winner." Khyber said._

_I started to run. I couldn't change into an alien since my Omnitrix was on the fritz. I kept running until I felt something hard hit me. Then all I saw was blackness._

* * *

Now that's the whole story on how I got in this cage and got captured. I would try to escape but the Omnitrix is still on the fritz. I'll just have to wait it out. Rook would be here to save me…Right?

* * *

**So I'm ending this here… I don't know what made me do this prompt like this but yea… The flashback girl would be considered me… XD There are a few future prompts that go with this one. Do you want them to be like this? XD The first two flashbacks were references to the first Ben 10 and Ben 10 AF episodes. :3 I suck at fighting scenes so I didn't stretch it out. Now that Fanfiction is off the damn drugs I can now upload this. Did ya like how I had a few 'breaking the 4****th**** wall' moments? XD **


	8. Day 8: Mirrors

**This one could possibly go with the past prompt Colors and before the prompt Sing since this is at a carnival but you guys decide if it does. XD Well let's get on with this one. :3**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Come on Rook I want to go in the hall of mirrors!" I begged while grabbing Rook's arm and dragging him.

"Alright, alright we will go just stop dragging me." Rook said smiling.

I stopped dragging him but still held his arm. We got to the hall of mirrors.

"You go in before me!" I said.

"Why do I have to lead?" He asked.

"Because I don't want to be the one bumping into the mirrors." I said smiling.

Rook just rolled his eyes at me. We went through the hall and I had to be behind him because the halls weren't that wide. I let go of his arm and just walked behind him hoping I wouldn't get lost. I heard a noise and stopped for a few seconds. I looked around to see where the sound came from but I couldn't find the source. I looked in front of me and realized Rook went on without me.

"Aw man…" I said.

* * *

I continued to walk but it was confusing. I kept bumping into mirrors. I didn't think this would be hard. I guess that's why they called it a hall of mirrors.

"Ouch." I moaned when I hit another mirror.

Why do they make these so hard to get through? I continued on and attempted to find my way through. It's easier said than done I will admit. There were way too many mirrors in here… I was finding my way through these mirrors and I turned the corner. As I turned the corner something popped out and I screamed. I jumped backward in shock and almost hit the ground until I felt someone grab my arm.

"We do not need an injury now do we?" The voice asked.

I looked and saw it was Rook.

"What the hell man? You scared the crap out of me!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He said shrugging.

I regained my balance and shoved Rook's arm off me.

"Yea, yea I'm fine now. Where'd you come from anyway?" I asked.

"Well I got towards the end and realize you were not behind me anymore so I came back." He said.

"Oh. Can we just get out of here? I've hit so many mirrors that I think I'm going to feel it tomorrow." I said annoyed.

"Come on I, actually, know the way." He said smiling.

I grabbed his arm since the hall wasn't that big and so I wouldn't get lost again. We got through it and we didn't, more like me, hit any more mirrors. We went up some steps and there was a slide at the end of the hall.

"Oh so that's how you get out of this place…" I said snickering.

* * *

There was more room in the hall so Rook and I were able to stand by each other. There were funky mirrors that changed how you looked.

"Hey Rook I look like Upchuck in this one don't I?" I asked laughing.

"Yea you kind of do. In this one I kind of look like Four Arms except I only have two arms." He said snickering.

I started laughing more. These mirrors were so funky that it was hilarious. We got to the slide.

"So which one of us goes first?" He asked.

"Both." I said smirking.

"How?" He asked confusedly.

I sat down in front of the slide with my feet out.

"Sit down right behind me and put your arms around me then we'll slide down." I explained.

He sat down in back of me with his feet by my sides and put his arms around me. He held me tight while I slid to the edge of the slide.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yea." He said.

* * *

I slid to the slide part and we slid down the slide happily screaming while going down. We got to the end of the slide and we were back outside.

"Well that was fun." I said laughing.

We both got up and Rook wouldn't let go of me.

"Dude you can let me go now." I said blushing.

"But you are so cute when you are embarrassed." He said smiling.

"Put. Me. Down." I commanded.

"So you want to get lost again like in the hall of mirrors?" He asked.

"Are there mirrors out here?" I asked.

"No…" He said.

"Then I won't get lost and anyway my protective boyfriend won't allow me to get lost." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Wait what?" He asked while dropping me on the ground.

"Ouch… a little warning next time you drop me?" I asked annoyed while getting up.

"Sorry…" He said, "And wait did you just say?"

"That I wouldn't get lost?" I asked.

"After that…" He said.

"A little warning next time ya drop me?" I asked.

"No. In the middle!" He said flaring his arms at me.

"Oh that my overprotective boyfriend wouldn't let me get lost?" I asked smiling.

"That is it…" He said, "Boyfriend?"

"Yea… What isn't that what we are?" I asked. "I just assumed after everything that happened…"

I was interrupted by him kissing me. I kissed back and then we pulled apart. I started blushing again.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up." I said.

"Did I mention how cute I find it when you blush?" He asked grinning.

"Shut up." I said giggling a little.

* * *

**Wow that was a long one… I've had all day to do this yet I didn't get it done till now… Wow I really need to stop procrastinating… Oh well. Did ya'll like the kiss at the end? I had to do that! XD Just to point out I haven't been in a Hall of Mirrors since I was a little girl so I didn't remember stuff. XD As I said in the top this could possibly be between Colors and Sing but you guys can decide that. XD See ya'll tomorrow. :3 **

**Oh and just a reminder Valentine's Weekend I will be out at my shootout for my Crew so I might not be able to update then. What do you guys want me about the prompts for those days? To do update the update on Sunday, next Sunday not tomorrow, afternoon when I come back or update those Friday before I leave along with Friday's prompt, if I get it done? (I don't have school Friday so I'll have time if Friday's is done before then.) I'll post reminders all this week after those prompts and before Friday's prompt. **


	9. Day 9: Lights

**Thanks for the suggestions on what I should do for Valentine's Day weekend. :3 I PMed those who reviewed with a personal response to them about the review. So about this one this would go after the prompt Sing so there will be references to that. :3 There are some random OCs in here. XD **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I got finished singing and everyone looked at me. They all clapped and cheered for me. My eyes darted towards Rook since I wanted to see his reaction. He was blushing while clapping, the loudest I should add, for me.

"Alright that was…what's your name?" The DJ asked.

"Ben." I said smiling.

"That was Ben singing So Contagious for his boyfriend Rook." The DJ cheered.

I put the mic back into the microphone stand and got off the stage. I went back to my seat and sat by Rook again. By now the food was here. I was blushing a little bit. We didn't say anything and just silently ate our food.

"So… This food is great isn't it?" I asked while holding a chicken finger.

"Yea." Rook said.

I ate the chicken finger in silence. There was someone else singing but I didn't really pay attention to it. Then two female teenagers came near our table. One had black short hair and green eyes and was kind of tall. The other girl was shorter than the first one and had green long hair and orange eyes. The lady that served us was with them.

* * *

"Do you two mind if these girls sit with you guys?" She asked.

"Nah it's cool. They can even share food with us since there's enough here." I said smiling.

"No, no we don't want to be a bother." The girl with the black hair said.

"Come on Kya we're getting free food from a cute guy!" The other girl said.

"But Sora we don't even know these guys! Also I thought I was cute!" Kya complained.

"Yea but you're mine." Sora said poking Kya.

"Fine…" Kya said while sliding in our row.

Sora slid in by her and sat closely by her.

"So you guys are cool if we steal your food?" Kya asked.

"It's fine. We ordered a lot and it would be a hassle for us to take a bunch of it home." I said.

"Thanks." Kya said while taking a mozzarella stick.

* * *

"Don't take this the wrong way but are the two of you together?" Sora asked while eating a chicken finger.

"Nah it's fine. The two of us are together. My name's Ben." I said pointing to myself. "And he's Rook." I said pointing at him.

He just growled at me.

"Excuse him he's in a sour mood for some reason." I said laughing.

"Well as you heard us earlier I'm Sora and she's Kya." Sora said. "And since you told us. We're together as well."

"I wonder if that's why we were put together." I said laughing.

"Maybe. This is a hangout." Sora said shrugging.

"If you guys are done flirting with one another…" Kya said annoyed.

"Maybe we can get back to business." Rook finished.

"Kya/Rook we weren't flirting." Sora and I said turning to our partners.

"Well you did give them free food." He said annoyed.

"Oh come on Rook I was just being a nice guy. Also what's wrong with having new friends?" I asked annoyed that he was getting jealous.

"That is not the point Ben…" He said rolling his eyes.

"Rook stop being jealous. Yes they are a little cute but didn't you get the memo that I'm gay? I will still choose you over them." I said staring at him. "No offence Sora and Kya." I said looking at them.

"None taken. Don't get mad when I'd choose Sora over ya." Kya said.

"See? Come on Rook stop being in a bad mood." I said grabbing and shaking his arm.

* * *

He stared at me; with a little anger might I add. I just smiled but it was hard to with the look he gave me. Then Rook ruffled my hair a little harder than normal. I heard some laughing from Kya and Sora.

"Knock it off Rook!" I yelled.

Then I felt him tickle me.

"Come on Rook!" I screamed in between giggles.

"Alright folks we're going to cut the singing for the moment and just have some music on so everyone can dance." We heard the DJ announce.

I looked up to the ceiling and saw a disco ball come down and the disco light come on.

"Come on let's go and dance!" I said while grabbing Rook's arm.

The stage was also a big dance floor. There were a bunch of other tables and booths here around the stage. The stage started getting filled up with people who were dancing.

"Alright, alright." He said.

"You two coming?" I asked Kya and Sora.

"Nah we'll just stay here and eat. Maybe a little later." Kya said smiling.

* * *

The two of us got up and went to the dance floor. I didn't like to dance since I normally embarrass myself but since a lot of others were I decided to. There was some upbeat music that a bunch of people just danced to, silly might I say but I wasn't much better. This went on for some time. Rook laughed at my attempt to dance so I laughed at him when he danced since he wasn't better.

"Alright folks we're going to take things a little slow so grab a partner and just move with the beat." The DJ announced while putting a slow song on.

"So what are we supposed to do?" He asked.

Oh that's right Rook didn't know a thing about slow dancing.

"Ok put your arms around my waist." I said while moving closer to him.

He put his arms around my waist. Then I put my arms around his neck and put my head on his shoulder.

"Now just follow the beat with your feet." I whispered.

The more we slow danced the more our bodies went closer to each other. He pulled me closer to him while we danced together. Everything seemed so perfect and I didn't want this night to end.

* * *

**And that's where I finish this prompt. Don't worry there are two more future prompts that go with this one. :) Also RL thing ahead: I actually slow danced with an ex-friend of mine. (I say ex because he turned into a creeper and a stalker that I'm scared to be by him alone and that he can't take no for an answer…) I don't want to go into why I hate this guy because of how traumatizing what he did was for me… I don't know what made me put in two lesbian OCs since I've never written any Yuri before but whatever. You might see those two again in a future prompt with Ben and Rook.**

**Anyway I'm going to remind you about next weekend again. Saturday I won't be able to put a prompt up since I'll be at my campout. Do you guys want Saturday's prompt on Friday or Sunday? (I'm leaving Friday night and coming back early Sunday afternoon) I'll also have to see if I can get Saturday's done before I leave…if not it's going up Sunday… **


	10. Day 10: Powerless

**Here's the next prompt. Alright today's go with the prompt Hunt. I will tell you right now I suck at writing Khyber so if he's OOC I'm super sorry… Also this will kind of be a feely one… XD Sorry… :/ Also Khyber's dog is the one around the time of the Albedo trilogy. **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I was still trapped in the cage. Rook hasn't come at all and Khyber hasn't been down here. The Omnitrix is still on the fritz and I couldn't use it. I was able to freely move around in the cage but there was no way of escaping. I looked around and tried to find something that could help me. You know a loose key, a button that could be pushed; you know that type of thing but to no avail. I hated this. I couldn't do anything to save myself and Rook wasn't here.

"Ah Ben Tennyson as you can see you have finally been caught." I heard a figure say while coming near the cage.

"Khyber." I said.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He sneered back.

I just stared angrily at him. I found a big rubber ball in my hoodie pocket and bounced it to the wall and back.

"Stop that." He yelled.

_*Bounce*_

"Stop that."

_*Bounce* _

"Stop it."

I kept bouncing the ball more since it annoyed the crap outta Khyber.

"STOP THAT!" He yelled.

"Oh is this bugging you?" I asked while still bouncing the ball.

"Yes." He said annoyed.

"Ok." I said bouncing the ball more.

"Do I need to come in there and make you stop?" He asked irritated.

"I'd like to see you try." I said smirking and putting my hands on the cage's bars.

* * *

He walked over to the cage and lifted me up by the neck.

"Oh I certainly can Tennyson but I have other things planned for you." He said evilly.

Then he tossed me back on the cage floor a little harshly.

"You certainly wouldn't want to upset me or something could happen to your Anodite cousin and her osmosian mate or even someone closer like your Revonnahgander mate." He spat.

I widened my eyes when he mentioned Rook.

"What did you do to Rook?" I asked angrily while holding the cage's bars.

"I haven't done anything…yet." He said smirking.

"Where is he?" I asked furiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He asked sneering.

"Where. Is. Rook?" I asked getting louder with each word.

Then I heard Khyber's mutt come in. He was dragging something in his mouth. I noticed that it was a body… I widened my eyes when I realized it was Rook.

"What the hell did your mutt do to him Khyber?" I asked while feeling tears coming to my eyes.

"Oh my mutt took care of him for the time being." He said.

I looked at Rook and saw him bruised up pretty bad. His chest was going up and down slowly but that's how I was able to tell he was still alive. I couldn't do anything to help since I was stuck inside this cage. I hated it… I could feel wetness on my cheeks and I wiped the tears off. I didn't even realize I was crying.

* * *

**That's where I end this one. I'm sorry it's shorter than the rest but it's because I didn't get on here till about 2 hours afterschool because my dad went on here. Then I had Crew tonight since we didn't have it yesterday so I only had about 2 hours to do this. Then I came home and finished this… I don't have much time till I have to go to bed for school in the morning… Anyway tomorrow's prompt goes with this one. :D and it will be a feely also… I'm sorry… ): **

**Also on another related note my Crew is getting hoodies and I suggested we use white and green (like Ben's hoodie) but since it would get dirty quickly it was a bad idea. There's a good side to this. A shirt that requires 2 colors is going to be a white shirt and green sleeves and I might get it! :3**


	11. Day 11: Sacrifice

**I'm sorry about the ending yesterday… I had to end it there. This one starts up from where the last prompt ended. **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"If you let me have your pelt on my wall I won't do anything to anyone you love." I heard Khyber say.

I widened my eyes and looked at Rook's unconscious body.

_I promised you I wouldn't let you get hurt. I promised you I would always be there to protect you. I promised you that we would always be together. I promised… I'm sorry I guess I'll have to break them… I'm so, so sorry…_

I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"Okay. I'll do it but you have to keep good onto your promise or I'll…I'll… I don't know yet but I'll think of something." I said.

Khyber just evilly smiled.

"As I am a little merciful when he wakes up you can say your goodbyes." He said.

He picked up Rook's body and, harshly might I add, put his body in the cage with me.

"How long do I have?" I asked with my voice being a little shaky.

"I will give you 24 more hours. Then you're mine Ben Tennyson." He said and then walking off.

I knelt on the cage floor. This couldn't be happening. I never lost but if it meant to save everyone I care about I would have to.

_Please forgive me for this Rook… Please…_

* * *

I didn't know how long had passed but I saw Rook finally getting up. He stood up and franticly looked around.

"Ben where are we?" He asked.

"Um… Khyber captured us…" I said not telling him anything.

"Ben what are you hiding?" He asked seeing right through me.

I didn't want to tell him. This might be my last day or night or whatever the hell time of day it is. I got up and hugged him. I could feel my eyes getting watery again.

"Easy Ben just calm down…" He said trying to comfort me.

"I surrendered myself to Khyber… He's only giving me one more day then I can never see you or everyone else again." I sobbed. "Please forgive me. I did it for you and for everyone else."

"How can I forgive you? You did not even bother talking to me about this." He yelled.

"What else could I do?" I asked, "You were knocked out and my Omnitrix is still on the fritz."

"What is the plan now?" He asked.

"No plan Rook." I said defeated.

"But Ben…" He started to say.

"Please don't give me that… I… I just don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me… If I have to give myself up then I will." I said.

"But…" He started.

"No Rook… Don't make this harder than it has to be…" I said.

I looked up at him and kissed him fearing this might be our last one. He kissed back and then we pulled apart. He took a breath.

"Fine…" He said.

"Just promise me one thing… Promise me that you won't blame yourself." I said.

* * *

He stayed silent and we just stood there in each other's embrace. We heard some noise and quickly pulled apart.

"Alright time's up Tennyson." I heard Khyber say.

"It hasn't been a day Khyber." I yelled.

"Whoops I lied." Khyber said smirking.

I turned towards Rook.

"I guess this is goodbye." I whispered. "I'm sorry…"

Khyber opened the cage and dragged me out.

"You can go as per our deal." Khyber said.

Rook didn't move.

"Rook go… I'll be okay." I said with a sad smile.

He looked my way and then left.

"What no fighting? No trying to beat me?" Khyber asked.

"Nope. We had a deal. You don't hurt Rook or anyone I love." I said defeated.

"Good." He said smirking. "This makes everything so much easier for me."

* * *

**And that's where this ends. There is one more future prompt that goes with this. I might explain what happened to Ben in it… or not. XD I'm sorry… **

**Okay forget what I said about this weekend's updates. Why? Because the teachers' meeting that was supposed to be Friday, that meant no school for me, was canceled and moved to sometime in May. Which is complete fucking bullshit. -_- So now I got school Friday and won't be able to update. (Unless we have a shit ton of snow that we're supposedly gonna get.) Since I have to leave for Crew hall Friday Night at 6pm and we leave from there at 6:30. (I get home around 3pm from school and idk when my sis is picking me up.) So I don't know how this weekend's updates are going to go. I might do Friday's and Saturday's on Sunday when I come back and Sunday's and Monday's on Monday since I don't have school Monday. You'll just have to wait and see… Ugh I hate my school…**


	12. Day 12: Marionette

**I'm sorry about the ending for the last prompt. And today's prompt is a brand new thing. It goes with none of the past ones nor will it go with future ones. It's a standalone one! :D (Haven't had one of those in a while. XD) Let's get on.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

Rook and I were walking around the town. We were in an area where I don't go in that often so I wasn't familiar with the stores here. At every turn there was something new.

"Hey can we go into this store?" I asked.

"What is it?" Rook asked.

"I don't know. I'm just sick of walking and window shopping." I said shrugging.

We went inside the store and saw a bunch of wooden puppets on a string. I think they were called marionettes. There were a lot in here. From girls to boys, to puppies and kittens, you name it. This man came up to us.

"Ah welcome to my store." He said. "If there is anything I can help you with just let me know."

"So you sell all sorts of marionettes right?" I asked.

"Yes. You name it I probably have it." He said proudly.

"So do you have a me one?" I asked.

"Hm… A marionette that looks like Ben Tennyson. I think I still have one." He said while putting a finger to his chin to think. "Those are one of my most popular ones. Even the Rook one."

Rook's ears perked up at that.

"We'll take one of each!" I said smiling.

"Ah very good sir." He said walking off to get the marionettes.

* * *

"What are you planning Ben?" I heard Rook ask.

"I want to see what the marionettes look like and see if they got everything right." I said with a wink.

The guy came back with the marionettes and gave the Rook one to me and the Ben one to Rook.

"That will be $15.43." He said.

I pulled out a $20 bill and gave it to him.

"Keep the change." I said.

After I gave him the money we left the store.

"Thank you come again!" I heard him yell before we left.

* * *

I looked at the Rook one. It actually looked a lot like him I will have to admit. It was remarkable craftsmanship.

"If this was real I wouldn't be able to tell the difference." I said.

"He has good craftsmanship does he not?" Rook asked.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." I said.

We walked around holding each other's puppets.

"Hi I am Rook I grew up on a farming planet and I do not use contractions!" I said via the Rook puppet and imitating Rook's voice.

Rook just looked at me a little angry but then smirked.

"I'm Ben Tennyson savior of the universe. It's hero time!" Rook said via my puppet and imitating my voice.

I just looked at him. Then I laughed on how good he was at imitating.

* * *

"And I like Rook but I'm too scared to make a move because I'm a chicken." He said via puppet mimicking my voice.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I like staring at Rook when he thinks I'm not looking!" He said via puppet still mimicking me.

"What?" I asked flustered.

"I pretend not to care but I do." He said mimicking me again.

"Two can play at this game." I said smirking. "I like Ben but I am too serious to try anything with him." I said via puppet while mimicking Rook.

I was about to do something with the puppet but I felt Rook grab my cheek and he bent down by me. I started blushing a lot. Then I could feel him kissing me. I kissed back and then we pulled apart.

"And you wanted to window shop." I said laughing while holding the Rook puppet tightly.

* * *

**That's where I end it… ****Rook used contractions in here because he was imitating the way Ben speaks. Just like how Ben didn't use any when imitating Rook. ****Sorry for not getting this up earlier… My dad didn't let me on here since he was doing stuff. I don't have school tomorrow, because of snow, so tomorrow's prompt should be up earlier than this. :3 I hope the weather is bad so I don't have school Friday as well since I have the camp thingy with my crew… See ya'll next prompt. :3**


	13. Day 13: Release

**Did ya like the ending to the last prompt? I had to do it like that. XD Alright let's get on with this! This doesn't go with anything and is a standalone one. This one is kind of a crossover with another cartoon. :3 (Read to find out which one.)**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Let's go on vacation." I suggested.

Rook and I were currently driving around patrolling.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because we need to relax for once. We've been working nonstop for the last few weeks." I said.

"True. Where were you planning we go?" He asked.

"Somewhere that has a hot tub." I said laughing.

"Why a hot tub?" He asked.

"Because hot tubs are awesome." I said.

"What is the big deal?" He asked.

"You've never been in a hot tub? It's like being in a pool but with hot water and a massage." I said.

"What is a pool?" He asked.

I facepalmed.

"We are so going somewhere that there's a pool and a hot tub… I wonder if my friend is busy if we could use his place." I said.

"Which one?" He asked.

"Oh it's someone you haven't met. I've been meaning for you guys to meet but we haven't had time. I'll see if he's able to have us over." I said while pulling out my cell.

* * *

I went through the contacts and found his name. Then I sent a message.

"_Hey r u busy tomorrow? I'd like to come over and bring that 'friend' I told ya about." _I sent while blushing a tad bit.

I told my friend about Rook a lot. He knows he's special and important to me.

"Wow things are really slow today aren't they?" I asked.

"Yea I guess so." He said while shrugging.

I felt my cell vibrate and saw that he texted me back.

"_Actually for once I'm not busy. Invite your other friends and we could have a pool/hot tub party." _He texted.

"My friend isn't busy tomorrow." I said smiling.

I hit the reply button.

"_Actually I was thinking of just me, you, that girl you like, maybe T, and Rook. I was thinking on making a move." _I texted back while snickering.

* * *

Rook turned to me.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing…" I said looking away.

Since the day was slow Rook drove me back to my house earlier than normal. We didn't say much the rest of the way and didn't say much when he pulled up to my driveway.

"So I'll see ya tomorrow to go to my friend's house?" I asked.

"Yea sure." He said uncaringly.

I closed the door and went into my house. Why didn't he care that much? Then a thought came to my head. Maybe he was jealous. I never told him anything about my friend and maybe he was jealous.

* * *

The next morning came and it was about time to go to said friend's house. I had a green shirt and green swimming trunks on. I texted Rook earlier to make sure he has some swimming trunks. He knew what they were yet didn't know what a pool was… What a weird boyfriend I have… Boyfriend? I did like the sound of that but I wouldn't get my hopes up. I heard a horn outside and knew it was Rook. I got outside and went inside his truck. Rook had a regular blue shirt on and blue swimming shorts.

"You know how to get there?" I asked while putting my seatbelt on.

"I guess. You have pointed the place a thousand times when we passed by it." He said rolling his eyes and driving.

"Come on don't be like that Rook." I said annoyed.

"Be like what?" He asked.

"You're totally jealous about my friend!" I said pointing at him.

"Why should I not be? You keep talking about him like he is so great and I do not even know his name." He said irritated.

"Well his name is Danny Fenton. I met him a few years back when we both were saving some place. He has ghost powers that are pretty cool. He has black hair and blue eyes. He's a pretty funny kid." I said smiling.

Rook just growled.

"I was right you are jealous. Dude I think of him as a younger brother and anyway he has a girlfriend named Sam." I said laughing.

I looked at Rook and he calmed down a bit. You couldn't miss his house it had a huge satellite at the top of it and a big sign that says, "Fenton Works". We got to his place and Rook parked his truck. We both got out and knocked on his door. Then he came out.

"Hey Danny this is that 'special' friend I told ya about." I said with a wink.

Danny laughed a little bit.

* * *

Danny was already in swimming trunks and had no shirt on. Then the three of us went inside and went into his living room.

"Did you invite Sam?" I asked.

"Yea she's already in the hot tub along with Jazz and Danielle. You remember them right?" Danny asked.

"How could I forget? Jazz is your smarter older sister who helped me with my studies that one time and Danielle is the cutest little thing!" I said squealing.

"Ahem." Rook said interrupting us.

"Oh sorry. Danny this is Rook, Rook this is Danny." I said finally introducing Rook to Danny.

They shook hands.

"Nice to meet the guy Ben always talks about." They both said at the same time.

They looked at each other and then at me.

"What?" I asked. "Yes Danny I talk to Rook about you but it's just saying how you're like a younger bro to me."

"Oh okay." Danny said smiling.

I took off my shirt and threw it on the couch.

"So how about we go in the hot tub now!" I said.

* * *

After I said that Rook took off his shirt and put it on the couch. God he looked so hot without one on. Then we went outside and all went into his hot tub. Sam, Jazz, and Danielle were already in there. Sam had a purple one piece bathing suit. Jazz had an orange two piece, and Danielle had a light blue with white flowers one piece.

"Oh hey Ben didn't know you'd be here!" I heard Danielle shout.

"You don't need to shout I'm right here." I said laughing.

The three of us got into the hot tub. Danny went by Sam who was by Jazz, who was by Danielle. I went by Danny and Rook went by me.

"Oh guys this is Rook." I said pointing at him.

"Rook that's Sam, Danny's girlfriend." I said pointing at Sam, "That's Jazz, Danny's older sister." I said pointing at her, "And that is their younger sister Danielle." I said pointing to Dani.

"Oh so this is the guy we've heard so much about!" Dani squealed.

"Yea that's him." I said smiling.

"So how many people do you tell about me?" Rook asked looking at me.

"Um… There's them and Tucker and other people… I lose track." I said shrugging. "Speaking of Tucker where is he?"

"He's doing some stuff at his office so he couldn't come." Danny said.

"Ah." I said.

* * *

Did I mention how much I loved hot tubs? I loved them because of the hot water and it always felt like a massage. I looked over to Danny and saw him and Sam cuddling it up. Jazz had a book in her hand and was reading it and Danielle… Danielle I couldn't tell what she was doing. She looked like she was meditating but you can never tell with her. Then I felt something on my shoulder. I looked and saw Rook put his arm around me.

"So how long have you liked me?" Rook whispered.

"Just shut up and let's enjoy this." I whispered back while putting my head on his shoulder.

"Finally!" I heard everyone, who wasn't Rook and I, scream.

"Shut up guys. It took Danny and Sam a while to get together." I said.

"Alright guys pay up." I heard Danielle say.

"Fine…" Sam muttered.

"Whoa you guys made a bet on when we'd get together?" I asked a little mad.

"Yea it was actually Tuck's idea. We all made bets on when you guys would get together. I said that you'd get together when there was a dire threat. Jazz said it wouldn't happen. Sam said that you guys would get together if you got stranded somewhere. Tuck and Dani said you'd guys get together here." Danny said.

"Jazz really? How could you doubt that Rook and I would get together?" I asked pouting.

"Well I didn't think you guys would. Eh you proved me wrong." Jazz said looking up from her book.

"What are you reading anyway?" I asked.

"Romeo and Juliet." Jazz said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Danny asked.

"So how much did you and Tuck win?" I asked to Dani.

"Well $40 but we split the cash so I get $20." Danielle said beaming.

I just rolled my eyes.

"You know I have a key to this place we could come in here whenever we want." I whispered seductively to Rook.

"I'll take that key back then!" I heard Danny yell while turning a little red.

"Damn I forgot you had super hearing." I said blushing.

"I'll watch." Danielle said smiling really broadly.

"No you won't Danielle." Danny said staring at her.

"Way to kill my mood bro…" Danielle said pouting.

We all just laughed.

"And you didn't want to come." I whispered to Rook.

I just laid on his shoulder and I felt my eyes close.

* * *

**And that's where I end it… Holy crap I didn't think this would be this long… XD Did you like the crossover? It's with Danny Phantom Characters if ya didn't know. XD I didn't have school today yet it took me 12 hours to finally get it done… Oh well. I have no school tomorrow so you'll probably see an update from me. **

**Okay so about this weekend. If roads are bad you might get Saturday's late Friday night since I won't go up camping with my crew till Saturday morning with my sis… I'll let you know in tomorrow's prompt. :3 (If I get it done. If not see ya'll on Sunday.) **


	14. Day 14: Steam

**Did ya like the crossover yesterday? Well I just let my fingers type since I had nothing else. XD Idk if I'll do another crossover. We'll have to see. I still don't know what's going to go on this weekend so I'll keep you guys updated… See ya at the bottom. This doesn't go with any past prompts but this will go with some future ones. **

* * *

**Rook's POV**

Something seemed off about Ben tonight. Normally he would enjoy being at Mister Smoothies' but he did not. I could not tell what was bugging him. He was just sitting at the table skulking and sipping his smoothie.

"Alright what is wrong Ben?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked annoyed.

"See right there. You are not acting normal." I said.

"How the hell would you know?" He asked harshly.

"You have not been acting yourself. You have not said one word to me since we came here…or smiled." I said mumbling the last part to myself.

"You haven't noticed me at all." He yelled.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"We haven't done anything in a while!" He screamed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We haven't gone out anywhere, or cuddled, or even kissed in a while! Everytime I try something you always push me away." He said taking a breath, "Maybe we should take a break and not see each other for a while."

"What?" I asked shocked. "You cannot be serious!"

"I am Rook. We need a break from each other." He said standing up. "I'm sorry."

"Ben please do not do this to me…" I said getting up and grabbing his arm.

"Rook don't make this harder on me than it has to be." He said sadly while getting away from my grip.

I could feel my eyes get watery as he walked away. I could not believe he did this. I did not think I did anything wrong for him to not want to be with me.

* * *

It was the earth holiday Valentine's Day and I have not seen Ben since he left. I walked around town and saw all these couples together. It hurt me that everyone else was happy but me. I saw a bench and sat down. I just watched all the people pass by. Some people stared at me but kept moving. I looked up and saw snow coming down. The snow did not faze me at all.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up and saw it was Ben.

"Ben?" I asked.

"Yea." He sighed.

He was in a blue heavy jacket and brown pants. He had two cups of, what looked like, hot chocolate.

"You look like you need one." He said while giving me a cup and sitting by me.

I took it and started to drink it.

"We need to talk." The both of us said at the same time.

"You first." I said.

"Alright I'm sorry I shouldn't have ran off like that! I just… I just thought it would be better without you but I've been miserable. I hated not seeing you!" He sighed.

I put my arm around him.

"I am sorry to. I wanted to make things right but I did not know how…" I said.

"Hey instead of moping how about we go hang out. It's Valentine's Day we shouldn't be sad." He suggested.

I grabbed his hand and quickly kissed him.

"I have missed that." I said smiling.

He started blushing and then he looked away.

"Alright let's go!" He cheered.

This was going to be a good Valentine's Day.

* * *

**Okay I'm done with this one. :D I wasn't going to make this V-Day related but since I didn't have much time to type this I did it. So Happy Valentine's Day to everyone! :) I finally did a Rook chappie after a while. XD If I used contractions somewhere along the line, that wasn't from Ben, I'm sorry. XD I can never catch myself when I do that...**

**So I still don't know what's going on for this weekend… My sister never called me to say if she's taking me tonight. I'm pretty sure she ain't since the roads are bad. I do have all my stuff packed though for if she does. If I'm not going till tomorrow I'll give ya Saturday's prompt tonight. If I do go tonight I'll see all of you guys Sunday. :3 Go cuddle with someone. If you can't, cuddle with a stuffed animal it's relatively the same. XD See ya'll either tonight or Sunday. :3 After Sunday's prompt I'll explain all that I did with my crew for ya'll. :) **


	15. Day 15: Burning Bridges

**Alright guys I know this is very overdue… I'm sorry for not doing this yesterday but I came home from the camporee more exhausted than anticipated. So today you'll get Saturday's, Sunday's, and today's prompts in 3 separate updates throughout the day. :3 Alright let's get on with this. Oh and btw this doesn't go with anything. It used to but from the ending of Friday's prompt I changed it. Rook might be OOC so I'm sorry!**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

Rook and I were in his truck going somewhere. We were just driving around since we had nothing to do. I wasn't paying attention until I realized we were stopped.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked.

"I guess traffic." Rook said shrugging.

We were stuck in the same spot for a while. Then we heard some screaming and instantly got out of the truck.

"What the heck is going on out here?" I asked while we ran toward the screaming.

It started to get hot and I saw smoke. We ran closer and we got by a bridge. The bridge was falling apart. There was a bunch of cars falling off it and everyone was trying to get away. The fire was at the end of the bridge. The only way people were able to get out of it was by running since there was a lake right underneath it. I put my hand on the Omnitrix to change into an alien till I felt someone grab my wrist.

"Rook let me go I need to save those people." I screamed.

"Ben there is no way we can save all of those people! There is too many of them and most of them are too far away for either of us to do anything." He said still holding my wrist.

"I can't just let them suffer! There has to be something we can do!" I yelled feeling water coming to my eyes.

"I am sorry Ben… I wish we could." He said trying to comfort me.

I hated that I couldn't do anything but just sit there and watch as everyone screamed and ran… I wanted to help but I couldn't…

"I just can't sit here Rook! People are dying out there and I can't do a damn thing about it!" I yelled.

"And have your Omnitrix give you the wrong alien or times out right by the fire. I cannot lose you Ben!" He yelled while grabbing me and holding me tight.

"But… I can't sit here when I have an opportunity to save them! There's Big Chill or…or…" I started to say.

"The Omnitrix has not been working right lately and you want to risk it? It is too dangerous…" He scolded.

I just looked at the fire. It was bigger and was getting closer to the other end of the bridge. I could only just sit there and not do anything… I felt so useless.

* * *

**And that's where I end this one. I'm sorry it's short but I didn't have a huge idea for this. I'll update later with Sunday's and Today's prompts. :) Also I know Rook would've helped but… I needed something to hold Ben back. This was actually the second idea for this. I had a different idea but I didn't want to use it... **


	16. Day 16: Flight

**Alright here is yesterday's prompt! See ya'll at the bottom. Note: I have never been on an airplane all my vacations my dad drove us.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Remind me why we're on an airplane again?" I asked.

Rook and I were currently on an airplane going to Florida to Disney World. We were sitting by each other and I had the window seat.

"Why couldn't we use your truck?" I asked complaining and stretching my arm in front of Rook.

"It was still damaged from OTTO." Rook said.

"And we chose going to Florida because?" I asked.

"Did you not say Disney World was a fun place to go?" He asked.

"Well yea but I mean… You know what forget it." I said.

I didn't have a problem with flying on an airplane it's just the fans that get annoying. You'd think I would love being the world's famous superhero well that is just an act. I honestly hate it. I hate it when people bug me all the time for an autograph or a picture. If Rook and I went privately I wouldn't have to worry about people noticing me.

"Oh my god are you Ben Tennyson?" I heard a girl's voice squeal.

I facepalmed. Just when I thought no one saw me…

"Yes and if you'll excuse me I'm on vacation with my friend. Now please go back to your seat." I said a little harshly.

She had a scared look on her face and sped walk back to her seat.

"Did you have to be so harsh?" I heard Rook ask.

I just turned away and looked out the window. I didn't need him to realize everything I do is an act. Well not everything… but you get the idea. The arrogant hotheaded kid everyone thinks I am is all just a good act. Why? Because I don't like people seeing the real me. Everytime I show the real me people leave.

"This is why I hate being in public places." I mumbled.

"What was that?" I heard Rook ask.

"You heard that didn't you?" I asked.

"Uh… Yea." He said. "Care to explain?"

"Uh… nope." I said popping the 'p'.

"Ignore me if you want. I will find out eventually." He said. "I always do."

I just rolled my eyes.

"I'm taking a nap wake me up when we're in Disney." I said grabbing a pillow and putting it on Rook's shoulder to lie on.

"Why am I your pillow all the time?" He asked.

"Because you're comfy now shut it." I said while closing my eyes.

* * *

I woke up and felt something on my head. I looked up and saw Rook's head was on mine and he was sleeping. Well so much for him waking me up. I didn't want to move since I didn't want to wake him up. It was night time by now. I just laid there thinking of stuff. An announcement startled my thoughts.

"Alright passengers fasten your seatbelts we're going to be landing soon." The announcement said.

I shook Rook to wake him up.

"Five more minutes…" He mumbled.

"Come on fuzzball wake up we're landing." I whispered in his ear.

He quickly opened his eyes at that and got up. I just smiled. This was going to be a fun vacation.

* * *

**Ending this one here. I will tell you a future prompt will be them in Disney World. If not I'll make a fanfic with it. XD Hopefully I can get today's prompt up tonight if not I'll do it tomorrow with Tuesday's. :) Again I have never been on a plane so yea… XD **


	17. Day 17: Expression

**And we finally get to Monday's prompt! :D (It took long enough…sorry.) See ya'll at the bottom. I also suck at Rook's POV so sorry… XD**

* * *

**Rook's POV**

I looked at Ben. We were hanging out at Mr. Smoothies. He was not acting normal and it was annoying me. His face was a complete blank. I did not know what was wrong and it was killing me. I hated not knowing what was wrong with him.

"What is wrong?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked a little harsh.

"Well you are not acting your normal self…" I started to say.

"Well look who finally noticed." He said annoyed. "Thanks for stating the obvious. Anything else you want to point out?"

"Ben just tell me what is wrong." I begged.

He took a breath.

"It's just lately I haven't been feeling good. Not in a sick way just like… How can I explain it? Well…" He said scratching his head. "I guess I just feel like everything isn't real. It's kind of silly when you think about it."

I just sat there and listened. I did not want to say anything.

"I mean this is real right? I mean we're not just controlled by someone else…?" He asked. "I should stop bothering you with this kind of stuff it's pretty stupid."

"You are not bothering me. It is good to vent out your problems to someone." I said.

"But it's pretty stupid if you think about it. I mean of course everything is real." He said laughing shyly.

"It is not stupid to wonder if this is not real." I said.

"What if we were all Sims?" He asked.

"What are Sims?" I asked.

"Never mind." He said laughing.

I was glad that he was laughing again even if it was about something I did not understand.

* * *

**Okay I'm ending this one here… Sorry for the shortness… :P I couldn't think of anything for this one and I want to try and get today's prompt up before the end of the night. XD Hopefully I can so I'm on track again. I will say that I have thought about what Ben was thinking about here... **


	18. Day 18: War

**I am so sorry for getting so far behind. My cousin, aunt, and uncle came in for a few days and I had no access to a laptop with Word on. To that guest yelling at me for it: You try doing a month of prompts and always being able to update. It's freaking hard! I didn't know they were coming until last minute. I'm also not used to updating daily… If all you wanted to do was yell at me for it don't. Just because I was able to update daily doesn't me I always can shit happens. Life isn't always gumdrops and ice cream. -_- **

**Now that the rant is out of the way… Let's get this started. This prompt goes with Sacrifice and the one before that. :) Note: I suck at Rook's POV so if I use a contraction I am sorry. This is Tuesday's Prompt FYI.**

* * *

**Rook's POV**

We were on our way to where Khyber's ship was to rescue Ben. Max was driving the spaceship while I sat in the passenger side. I wanted to get him back as soon as I possibly can. I could not let him sacrifice himself. I would hurt too much. I did not want to leave him but I had no choice.

"We'll get him back Rook you don't need to worry." I heard Max say.

"What makes you think I'm worried?" I asked.

"Well first off you're using contractions which you never do… and you've been tapping your foot on the floor of the ship ever since we left…" He started to say.

"Yes I am worried. Why would I not be?" I asked.

I hated that he was gone. I wanted him back so bad. I wished that we were there quicker but sadly not all wishes come true.

"We'll get him back son." He said.

"But what if we are too late?" I asked. "What if Khyber already…"

"Rook calm yourself." He sternly said. "Ben has been in worse situations before and as come out just fine."

"I am sorry Max." I said.

"Don't be you're just worried about him. I am too." He said.

"Guess I did not think of that…" I said.

* * *

Our ship slowly approached Khyber's. Then we drove the ship inside his. We landed and we got out. The other Plumbers' were behind us and we went on. I led them to the room where Ben and I were in previously. What I saw shocked me. Khyber had Ben chained to the ground and blindfolded. He had his sword almost touching Ben's chest.

"Leave him alone!" I growled.

"Rook?" I heard Ben yell out.

"I gave you a chance for no one else to get hurt but no anymore." Khyber yelled while directing his sword at us.

"Rook grab Ben and get out of here! We'll take him!" Max yelled at me.

"But-" I tried protesting.

"NOW!" Max yelled.

* * *

I quickly ran to Ben and got him unchained while Max and the plumbers were taking care of Khyber. I picked him up bridal style and he tried protesting. I shushed him and then relaxed. I quickly ran out of the room to where the ships were parked. I needed to get Ben away from the fight that was about to happen. When we got to the ship I put Ben down and took the blindfold off him. He looked at me and then latched onto me. I heard him silently cry. I put my arms around him to try and calm him down.

"I was so scared that I would never see you again." He whimpered.

"Please never do that again. I was so worried about you." I said squeezing him a little.

"I'm sorry…I just thought-" He started to say.

"Just…just be silent and let us just stay here for a while." I said.

"Okay." He said snuggling up to me.

* * *

**Okay I am sorry that I took so long. As I said in the top I haven't had access to Microsoft Word and I don't like using WordPad. Also I save these on my SD card and the computer at my house crashes when I insert it. (I'm at my grandma's and we use a laptop there.) I will attempt to get the rest of the prompts up tonight since I have the next one half written. Since I knew I couldn't access Word I wrote this stuff in my notebook at school. :3 I made a bunch of progress on the next one. :D **


	19. Day 19: Stars

**I'm sorry I didn't post this a little sooner… A little thing called Lit Homework got in my way… Anyway let's get on with this! This prompt goes with Lights and all the ones that were with Lights. :3 This is Wednesday's Prompt. :D**

**To that Guest who made a review who did it right before I posted this chapter: Oh okay... I thought you were being a jerk. XD Sorry... It's just I haven't been in the greatest of moods lately... Not PMSing but just RL crap... Ugh... Hey Guest why don't you have an account? XD It's free and it would make me talking to you a lot easier.**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

After we danced we went back to our seat and I put my head on Rook's shoulder. I yawned and I felt my eyes get drowsy. My eyes closed and I started to drift in and out to the music and the talking around us. I felt a sharp poke at my side that caused me to wake up. I took my head off of Rook's shoulder and saw that he had done it.

"Dude come on I'm tired." I complained.

"You can sleep when we get to my truck. We first have to worry about the leftover food." He said.

"Oh don't worry about that we'll take it home with is." Sora said cheerfully.

"We do not want to be a bother." He said.

"Nah it ain't a bother at all. We could use some extra food." Kya said smiling.

"Okay then." He said.

The two of us got up and we said our goodbyes to Sora and Kya. Then we left the place and I gripped onto Rook since I was tired. He was basically dragging me.

"Do not go to sleep yet. There is one more place I want to go with you before the night is over." He said.

"Can I sleep on the way there?" I groaned.

"Well it is a long ride so sure." He said.

We got to the truck and I tiredly made my way in the truck. When I buckled myself up I leaned myself on Rook and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

I was awoken by being knocked into something. I opened my eyes and realized that Rook was out of the truck and I was lying on the front seat. Rook smiled and hit me with a pillow, which came from like outta nowhere.

"Where did- you know what I ain't gonna ask." I said yawning and sitting up. "Where are we anyway?"

"That place." He said smirking.

He wasn't going to tell me. I got out of the truck and stood by him then he grabbed onto me and blindfolded me.

"Dude what the hell?" I yelled.

"I cannot let you see the place yet." He said.

I didn't even need to see to know he was smirking.

"Ugh… just lead me and don't let me get hurt okay." I complained.

He grabbed my hand and we started to walk. The cool wind was blowing and I could feel it hitting me. As we walked I was getting impatient because he wasn't telling me where we were going.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.

"Hold on." He said while dragging me.

We walked a little further and then we stopped. I felt Rook let go of my hand and then he took the blindfold off me. I took in my surroundings and realized this was Grandpa's secret fishing spot.

"How'd you know about this place?" I shockingly asked.

"Max told me." He said shrugging.

"Why am I not surprised?" I asked.

* * *

We were standing in front of the tree where Grandma and Grandpa's name were craved into a heart. There was another one underneath that was recent. It was Kevin and Gwen's name carved in a heart. Now it was our turn. I crouched down and moved the big rock that was in front of it. There was a carving knife underneath. I picked it up.

"What are you doing?" He asked crouching by me.

"Just watch." I said.

I put the knife in the tree underneath the second heart and made a third. Then I carved mine and Rook's names in it and put the knife back in its place. I started to blush at the realization of what I did. Even Gwen and Kevin waited a while to do this and I did it on the first date. I looked at Rook and he was leaning against the tree after I put the knife back. Then I felt him grab me and held me in his chest. The back of my head was on his chest and his arms were around me. His chin was on top of my hair.

"No comment on what I just did?" I asked.

"Well what is it you earthlings say, 'Actions speak louder than words.'?" He asked.

"True." I said leaning back. "Hey look there's a shooting star!" I said while pointing at the sky.

I made a wish. I wished that Rook and I would have many good years and we'd be that couple everyone would want to be like.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

"I can't say it or it won't come true." I said.

I started getting really comfortable and I felt my eyes get drowsy again. Last thing I felt before falling asleep was Rook holding me tighter.

* * *

**And here is that prompt… I actually got the rest of this done in less than a half hour… XD I had half of it done at school and just finished it. There is no future prompt that goes with this one. This is the last prompt for that saga shall I call it. XD I'll update the rest of the prompts I haven't gotten caught up with tomorrow since it's near 11:30 pm and I need to sleep. XD **


	20. Day 20: Memory

**Hey guys. :3 I'll try to get all the past prompts up soon but I can't promise anything. This is a feely chapter… This goes with the Prompts Empty and Loss. Hope you enjoy. This was Thursday's Prompt. **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

It has been about a year since Grandpa has been gone. I haven't been the same since then. There was some stuff I couldn't do anymore because it kept reminding me of him. Rook had tried to make me feel better and to move on but I just needed more time. We were on our way to the cemetery to visit his grave. I just kept looking out the window and didn't say anything. The truck stopped and I realized we were there. I slowly hopped out of the truck and walked with Rook to Grandpa's grave. He grabbed my hand but it didn't cheer me up. We walked and got to his grave. I hated being here. Everytime I came here it brought sad memories. We kneeled in front of it.

"You know we did not have to come here…" Rook said putting his arm around me.

"I know but I had to… I can't keep thinking everything is okay…" I said.

"It is fine if you are not okay… You know that right?" He asked.

"I just…" I started to say feeling my eyes water. "I just don't want to look weak… It's been a year I should be over it by now…"

He didn't say anything and just held me. I hated that I wasn't still over his death. Everyone else has already moved on with their lives and I've just been barely hanging in there. I just couldn't let go.

* * *

**Okay I was going to go all out with this one but I decided against it… I'm so far behind that I need to shorten some up… Why haven't I been updating? Life is a bitch… My grandma wasn't feeling good on Friday night and yesterday my dad's leg was hurting, and still is today, so I have to help him. I will attempt to get caught up but I don't know… I have a half day on Wednesday along with two study halls so I can write the prompts I'm behind in there. **


	21. Day 21: Trust

**Yea sorry that I got behind how short last chapter was… Ugh I really need to get caught up… Anyway this one is another feely chapter. There are mentions of abuse and other stuff this one goes with the other Prompt Neglect. This is also Friday's prompt.**

* * *

**Rook's POV**

I hated seeing Ben like this. I knew his secret and I hated keeping it. I knew he was hiding other secrets and I was going to get to the bottom of it. I knew that he would be by himself at his place. I did not know what I could do. Should I tell someone or should I try and convince Ben to come with me? I have been sitting in my truck in his driveway for a little while and he still did not know I was here. I was debating what I should do. I got out of my truck and went to his front door. I knocked but I did not hear anything on the other side. I knocked again. Still no answer. I tried the door and it was unlocked so I let myself in. It was complete silence in here. I walked around the, what I presumed, the living room. It was dead as a ghost in here. There was a small noise from a room. I could not tell what it was. Maybe sobbing… I was not too sure. I walked to where the noise came from and it led to a bedroom. I assumed it was Ben's. I looked inside it and saw Ben in the corner huddled up to his knees facing the wall.

"Ben?" I asked.

He turned around and I could tell his eyes were red and puffy. A shocked look went across his face.

"Rook?" He asked wiping his face. "What are you doing here?"

I knelt by him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I was worried about you." I said.

He just turned away. I grabbed his chin and made him face me.

"Ben please… I want to help you. You cannot keep living like this!" I begged.

"I…" He started to say. "You're right… I can't keep living like this… I can't live with constant fear of them… But I'm just scared. Where am I going to go?"

"You could stay at my place." I said.

"I can't do that to you…" He said.

"I have more than enough room." I said.

"I can't…" He said denying it.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

"Well…" He started to say.

"Do you trust me?" I asked with more emphasis.

"Yes. I do trust you." He said.

"Then take my offer. If not for yourself then for me. I cannot let you stay here and if you stay with me I will not have to worry since you will be safe." I said begging.

"Alright." He said looking at me and smiling.

* * *

**And that is done… Thank god… Alright I'll try to get yesterday's and today's prompts up but I have something in a few hours so I might not be able to. Just know that I was trying to stretch this out but this is all I could get. :P I couldn't make much BRoken in here because of how sad this was... :/ **


	22. Day 22: Youth

**Alright guys here is Saturday's prompt~ :D I did most of this during school so I could get caught up faster. :3 This goes with the Prompt Flight. I doubt this goes with the prompt title for this at all but...whatevs... **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

Rook and I were in a red jeep. It was a rental car while we were down here in Florida. Rook was driving and I was mad that he wouldn't let me. It was morning since we were at a hotel for the night driving to where our rental house would be.

"Remind me why you wouldn't let me drive?" I asked annoyed.

"Because you are not the best driver around." He said.

"I am so a good driver!" I yelled.

Rook just looked at me with a 'really?' expression.

"Oh alright fine…" I said defeated.

While we were driving Rook stretched his right arm onto the top of my seat just above my head. I blushed a little.

"So where is this house we're staying at?" I asked.

"You will find out soon." He said smirking.

"You just love keeping stuff from me don't ya?" I asked ticked.

He just smiled. I hated when he kept stuff from me. I hoped that it would be worth it.

"You know what?" I started to say. "I haven't been on a real vacation like this since I was a kid." I said smiling. "I mean yea those summer trips with grandpa every year but that was a road trip and not really a vacation."

"So you have not been to this Disney World in a while?" He asked.

"Nope not since I was like 8." I said.

"Good." He said smirking.

"You have something planned don't you?" I asked.

"Maybe…" He said innocently.

"You know what I don't care." I said looking outside the window.

"Ben do not be like that." He said patting my head.

"Never should've taught you that." I said irritated.

"So what is this Disney World?" He asked.

"You're taking me to Disney World yet you don't know what it is?" I asked with a 'what the fuck' expression.

"That is right. I have heard that this place is the happiest place in the world but I have no idea what it even is." He said.

"You're so hopeless Rook." I said laughing. "Remember when Bellwood had that carnival? It's kind of like the same concept but completely different."

Rook was confused by that.

"You'll figure it out when we go there." I said smiling. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to take a nap. I didn't sleep well in that hotel. Ugh what did they make the bed out of bricks and the pillows rocks?"

I leaned on the window and closed my eyes.

* * *

**And that's where this prompt ends. I was going to stretch it out to Disney World but I'm planning on making a full length fanfic out of it. XD So be on the lookout. It will be in March sometime so I can get these done. I might have the first chapter of that a combo of the Prompt Flight and this Prompt with the hotel in between them. XD We'll have to see… I can't promise another prompt up tonight but I will try. :) **


	23. Day 23: Ice

**Well since there's a bunch of snow here this is a relative prompt for once. XD This is a standalone one, long knows we're overdue for one. Enjoy… I don't know if Bellwood gets snow but…whaevs. This was yesterday's Prompt. (2 points for me getting closer to getting caught up! :D) **

* * *

**Ben's POV**

I was shoveling snow off the driveway. I was in a white and green winter jacket. We just got a ton of snow last night and I had to shovel. I wasn't complaining. It took a little while to get the snow off the driveway but it was worth it. Now that my parents could park their car when they came back. Did I forget to mention I was by myself? That is kind of important. I heard my front door open and someone walk out.

"Of course you come out when I'm all done." I said while fake pouting.

"Well it is your house." I heard Rook say.

"Yea but you're here! My parents let you stay with me while they were gone!" I complained.

Yea while my parents were gone they decided to have Rook 'watch me'. They thought I couldn't handle myself. Although I hate that they think I'm a child I like that they let Rook stay with me.

"Wow it is cold out here…" He said while walking towards me.

"Well duh it's winter and we just got snow last night!" I yelled.

"Whatever I am going back inside." He said while turning around.

"Hey wait for me!" I said running after him.

He turned around when I said that. I completely forgot for the moment that there was ice on the ground and I slid. I slid into Rook and we both fell down onto the cold ground. I closed my eyes as I feel but I didn't feel much. As I opened my eyes again I felt Rook's arms around me. I started blushing real bad.

"Can you get off me…? I am starting to feel uncomfortable…" He said while not looking at me.

I quickly got off of him, carefully shall I add, and offered my hand to help him up. He took it and I helped him up. Then we both went inside. I closed the door and locked it. Then I took my coat off and put it on the hanger. We went in the kitchen and I noticed there were two, steaming, mugs on the table.

"Did you make hot chocolate?" I asked smiling.

"Yes." He said.

"You are amazing!" I squealed while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

He started turning red. I just laughed.

"Come on furball there's some hot chocolate in the kitchen with our names on it." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the kitchen.

I didn't have to look at him to see he was blushing like crazy. I knew this was a good idea.

* * *

**Finally I got another one up! :D Thank freaking god! XD I cannot promise today's one tonight but I'll try. XD I got another hour in a half till I need to go to bed so I'll attempt if not you'll get it tomorrow. XD **


	24. Day 24: Apology

**I finally got caught up with this and I hope to attempt to get ahead. :D Oh I forgot to mention it's almost the end of the month… Wow time flies so fast… These were fun to do while they lasted… Anyway let's get on with the chapter… This is today's prompt BTW! :D (Finally! :3) This goes with Steam, although that did have a good ending I am too lazy to figure a new plot. (We're down to the last 4 days of this month! O.O)**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"I'm sorry…" I said for the millionth time.

We were in Rook's truck after we hung out all day. I was still mad about running off and ditching Rook…

"I told you it is okay…" He said.

"No it wasn't… I had no excuse to take out my anger at you… You weren't the one pushing away it was just me. I haven't been in the best moods and I took it out on you…" I said.

"Would you like to tell me what is wrong?" He asked.

"Well… I haven't been sleeping well. It's not nightmares it's just I can't seem to sleep… Well I can it just doesn't feel like I get any at all." I explained.

"Have you tried going to bed early?" He asked.

"I've tried different times of day. From early morning, afternoon, and night. Never works." I said.

"Are you sure it is not nightmares?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I was pretty sure I haven't been having nightmares but I would always wake up in a cold sweat…

"Well…not exactly… Everytime I wake up it does feel like something went wrong." I said looking out the window.

* * *

_I felt something burn me. I couldn't tell what it was but it hurt like hell. I screamed and I could feel tears in my eyes from how much it hurt so much. I kept feeling something burn my arm and I kept screaming. The burning wouldn't stop and I hated this. I wanted it to go away. I heard someone screaming my name. _

* * *

I opened my eyes and I felt Rook shaking me. I felt that my cheeks were wet. The car was pulled over to the side of the street.

"D-Did I fall asleep?" I stuttered out.

He just shook his head up and down.

"W-What happened that we are pulled over?" I stuttered.

"You were only asleep for about 5 minutes before you started to scream. I pulled over and rolled you over. Then I saw that there were tears in your eyes so I shook you awake. When that did not work that much I started screaming your name…" He explained.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" I said weakly.

"Do you remember what happened in your nightmare?" He asked.

"I-I was getting burned and I couldn't stop it… It kept hurting…" I said.

I felt Rook embrace me and hold me tight.

"Do not cry little one. I will be here to protect you." He said comfortingly.

I felt warm in Rook's arms. I started to smile and my eyes started to close. I felt him rock me back and forth. I also felt him kiss the top of my head and ruffle my hair. Then I saw blackness and fell into a good slumber.

* * *

**Yes I am finally caught up! It's about damn time! :3 Alright so about that nightmare Ben had… I kind of based it off one I had a few months ago. (Why do all the nightmares he has I base off me?) **

**Well my nightmare was where my brother, who smokes, was burning my arm with a cigarette. That night I woke up crying and holding my stuffed penguin, which I sleep with every night, tighter than normal. (Yes I'm 15 and I still sleep with a stuffed animal…so what sue me…) **


	25. Day 25: Comfort

**Wow I got up to 31 reviews! O.O I hate to ask this but let's try for 40+ by the end of the month. XD This is my most reviewed Ben 10 story, up to this date: 2/25/14, but it's lower than my Danny Phantom story that is 51 reviews. XD Thanks for the reviews. Now let's get to the chapter at hand. Today's one goes with Memory. It goes right after it since that was so short. And it's a Rook chapter! (Lord knows we haven't had one in a while.) [3 more days left for this! O.O]**

* * *

**Rook's POV**

I put my arm around Ben to try and comfort him. He did not even look up at me. He just kept looking at the grave. I knew how much this hurt him. I tried to do all I could to help him but sometimes that was not enough.

"I know you're trying to help, and don't get me wrong I appreciate it, but it isn't working…" He said still not making eye contact.

"I guess I need to try harder then." I said smiling.

"Who's asking you to try harder?" He asked harshly. "I never asked you to bring me here nor to be at my side. He wasn't you grandpa so why do you care so much?"

"I have said this before he was one of the first earthlings to help me." I said pulling him closer to me. "Also before he died I promised him I would look after you." That got his attention and he looked at me. "And I fully intend to keep that promise."

"You're just staying with me because of a stupid promise?" He asked angrily while trying to get out of my grip.

"No." I yelled at him. "I am staying with you because I want to not because I have to."

"I never asked you to!" He screamed.

I just held him tighter while he tried to resist. He gave up after a little bit and just snuggled into my chest while looking down. I knew he did not mean those things. I knew he just missed Max and that was why he was acting like this. I felt something wet on my shoulder and I looked up. Rain was coming down slowly. At first it was just a drizzle but then it came down harder.

"Come on Ben let us go in my truck." I suggested. "We are getting wet out here."

"I don't care." He said not looking up.

I guess we were not going anywhere for a while. The rain was mostly coming on me because of the way Ben was snuggled up to me. I did not mind the water but if it came down any harder I was going to force Ben back into my truck. Then the rain started to come down harder. I shook Ben's shoulder to attempt to get him to look up but it did not work. Then I heard, barely though, soft snoring coming from him. Once again he has falling asleep when he snuggled up to me. I just smiled to myself. I did not mind he did this I just wished that he would not do it so often. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to the truck. I did not need to worry about him waking up because he never does. We got to the truck and I put him in the front seat and buckled him up. Then I went to my side and buckled up. I looked at him. He looked so peaceful and did not seem like he was stressed. I ruffled his hair a little bit and smiled.

* * *

**Yea that's all I can pull out. XD I'm glad to be finally back on track! :D Why is it that I love making someone fall asleep? XD That is so overused… Anyway I want to say that tomorrow's prompt will be up early tomorrow but I know I'll jinx it. XD I have a half day so…yea. I also have 2 study halls…well one since my teacher for one of them is making tomorrow's a class and Thursday a study. (Aka: Short class time tomorrow and the full 40 minutes for study hall Thursday. :D) I also have homework to do in the first study. I'll see ya'll tomorrow. :) **


	26. Day 26: Laughter

**Guess who's here for the daily prompt? This girl! :D So this prompt had two different stories to go with it. In school when I was writing this out I was going to have this go with the prompt Stars but since that had a happy and sweet ending I didn't do it. So now this prompt goes with yesterday's which was the prompt Comfort. This is another Rook chapter! :D This might be the last Rook POV chapter for these prompts. :P The last prompt will be Ben's POV but idk about tomorrow's… I'll talk about it at the bottom you guys are probably eager to read this. :) (2 more days till this is over! O.O) **

* * *

**Rook's POV**

I drove away from the cemetery. Ben was still sleeping. Anything this happened I would always just drive around until he woke up. He would never say anything about it though. We rarely ever talked about this habit we built up. We would be somewhere, normally by ourselves, and he would snuggle against me and fall asleep. I would have to carry him to the car since most of the time we were not at my apartment. I have been worried that he did not get enough sleep but I kept my worries silent. I could not express my worry since that would make him madder or even more depressed. I knew that he would not be the same from this. Nothing could ever be the same from losing a loved one.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a groan. I looked at Ben and saw that he was finally awake. He looked around in shock for a moment and then turned away from me.

"Do I get a 'thank you' for bringing you in my truck and out of the rain?" I asked trying to get him to crack a smile.

"Thanks." He mumbled a little angrily.

"Come on brighten up." I said smiling.

He did not respond.

"It is a good-" I started to say but then realizing it was still raining. "It is sunny somewhere…"

He just growled.

"Come on do not be like that." I said.

He growled again. I tried to ruffle his hair but he pushed my arm away. My face went from being happy to sad when he did that.

"Ben please do not shut me out again." I begged.

He did not look at me again. How could I make him look at me? How could I make him smile? How could I bring that gleam back in his eyes that I have not seen in a while? I pulled the truck over on the side of the road.

"Why did you stop?" He asked still not making eye contact.

"I am surprised you noticed." I sneered.

"Excuse me?" He asked not moving.

"You have been so lost inside your thoughts and have not been letting anyone in. I am surprised you noticed that I stopped the truck." I jeered.

"What are you trying to get at?" He asked angrily finally turning towards me.

I tried not to smirk. My plan was working, although I hated acting like a jerk.

"I am just saying. You are shutting everyone out I cannot believe you noticed something changed." I said shrugging.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I cannot even believe that you are actually talking. I mean you have been quiet for a while…" I started to say.

"And what's it to you?" He asked harshly.

I frowned. He still did not get it.

"Dammit Ben!" I said while pulling him towards me. "I love you! Please stop shutting me out. Stop thinking you are alone in this!"

I felt Ben stiffen up but then relax a little bit.

"Please stop hiding away and shutting me out!" I begged.

Ben just started to laugh. I gave him a, 'what the fuck?' look. He just kept laughing.

"What the fuck?" I asked very, very confused.

"I was wondering how long you would cave." He said while laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"I was faking being mad at you. Well not at the cemetery…but yea… I was seeing how long it would take you to tell me you loved me to get me to smile." He explained while still laughing.

I pushed him playfully off of me and back on his seat.

"That was a stupid thing you did. You had me worried." I said pouting.

"Come on don't pout Rook!" He said while grabbing my arm.

"You are an idiot sometimes you know that right?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm your idiot!" He said smiling and clinging on me. "And come on who can resist this adorable face?"

I just rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Yea, yea." I said while ruffling his hair.

* * *

**Finally a longish prompt. XD Okay so about tomorrow's prompt. I don't know if it will be Ben's or Rook's POV. It might be Rook's since there's only 8 prompts, including this one, that are his POV. XD Also it would fit better. XD Friday's prompt will be Ben's POV because of how that is. xD I so should've had this up earlier since I had a half day at school but…whatever… XD**


	27. Day 27: Zen

**Alright here is today's prompt! :D Okay a little insight about this one. I actually had no idea what this title prompt meant so I googled it. Apparently it had something to do with meditation so I did that… XD If it's wrong sue me... So I reread previous prompts and realized most of the time I misused words or forgot some… Sorry! I'll try to proofread this one. :) This is the last Rook POV chapter for these prompts. Tomorrow is the last one and it will be Ben's POV because of how it is. (Tomorrow's the last day… O.O)**

* * *

**Rook's POV**

"Why are you making me do this?" I heard Ben ask.

"To try something new and to relax." I said.

We were both sitting pretzel style on mats in the middle of my apartment. I was in a blue tank top and blue loose pants. Ben was in similar clothes but in green. Since there was not anything to do I purposed the idea to go back to my apartment to have some fun. Ben was thrilled until he knew what I was actually going to do.

"How can mediating be fun?" He asked pouting.

"Well it relaxes you… I mean you have been stressed out lately." I said.

"I have not!" He protested.

I just stared at him waiting for him to tell the truth.

"Fine… you win… I have been stressed out." He admitted.

"Then this should help you relax and calm down." I said.

"How is sitting down helping anything?" He asked.

"It does not work like that. Do not say anything and follow my instructions." I said.

He kept silent waiting for me to continue.

"Okay now close your eyes, not tightly, as if you were going to go to sleep." I explained.

He closed his eyes but did the exact opposite of what I said.

"No, do not be all fidgety. You need to relax a bit. Do not stiffen your muscles." I scolded.

* * *

He was still fidgeting and jumpy. I put my hand on his shoulder but that made him more nervous and stiffened his muscles more. I took my hand off his shoulder and started to think. Then I realized that this was not going to work. How could I make him relax and not be nervous? I had another idea but I was not sure if it was going to work.

"What do you normally do to relax?" I asked.

He was about to open his eyes and explain before I stopped him.

"No, keep your eyes closed and tell me." I scolded.

He kept them closed then started to explain.

"Well I normally I just watch TV or surf the web." He said with a smile.

"And why does that help you relax?" I asked.

"Well it just gets me away from everything for a while." He said.

I had another idea to make him relax and be able to mediate.

"How about you get everything stressful out of your mind." I suggested.

I saw him relax and soften.

"Now just stay like that for a while." I said with a smirk. "Take deep breaths and relax."

* * *

He did not say anything and took my advice. He was able to stay like that for a little bit. I could tell he was actually taking this seriously by the way he was sitting. He calmly just sat there and meditated. I poked him a little bit and he did not move. I smirked now my plan could work. I softly grabbed him and pulled him close to me. He still did not move a muscle. Then I put my lips on his and started to kiss him. He opened his eyes and I could feel him stiffen up. Then I pulled him away from me.

"What the hell Rook?" He asked angrily.

I just smirked.

"Well that was fun was it not?" I asked smiling.

"Dude I actually was enjoying this then you had to go and do that!" He whined.

"So you did not like it?" I asked pretending to be hurt by that.

"Well yea but…" He started to say.

"And that was the fun I promised you." I said smirking.

"Want to have more fun?" He asked smirking.

"Sure." I said winking.

* * *

**And that's where I end it. XD Leave it to your imagination what they did next. X3 Alright so tomorrow's prompt is the last one… Wow… You know I'll say all my stuff I need to say tomorrow. I actually wrote most of this at school. XD It would have been all of it if I didn't take a nap in my Civ class. X3 We were watching a video that was boring as hell… See all of you tomorrow. :) **


	28. Day 28: Unconventional

**Hello everyone and welcome to the last Prompt of February. This prompt is a standalone one. I have other stuff to say but I'll do it at the bottom since it's a lot. About this prompt: Well I didn't know what it meant so I googled it and it had something to do with not normal… again just like the last chapter if it's wrong sue me… I will tell you this has a hint of BeVin, it's one-sided though. (Today's the last day! O.O)**

**Okay I was going to wait till the end of the chapter to post it but since I always forget I found a link to a Ben and Rook rap that was a commercial on Cartoonnetwork. XD /watch?v=ORPw8PBXbEg**

* * *

**Ben's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I heard Rook ask before I went to stand by the podium.

He put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"Rook I have to do this. I got to stop all those false rumors going around." I said.

I was honestly scared. I didn't want it to come to this where I had to make a public announcement that Rook and I were together. He took his hand off my shoulder and I went to the podium. I had to stop all those rumors. There was even this one rumor that Rook only became a plumber because of some rule where he couldn't be with me unless he was. It was a ridiculous rumor. I could see a lot of people in front of the stage here in the middle of town. They were waiting for me to speak. They all stared at me.

"We all deserve an explanation." I heard someone scream.

"I will explain everything. Please keep all comments and questions to yourself until I am finished." I said.

They all shut up after that.

"Okay well how can I start this off? The rumors about Rook and I are true. We are together. That's the only rumor that I have heard that is true. The other rumors aren't. I do want to say that Rook and I haven't always been together. Hell I never thought I would be in this position. As we got to know each other the more we developed feelings for each other. To make a long story short Rook and I got together recently. I didn't want anyone to know but with all the paparazzi constantly stalking me it was going to get out. The only reason we came clean was because of all those rumors. It was just too much for us to handle so I had to come clean." I explained.

* * *

I looked over to my parents and saw that they were smiling. They knew about us before anyone else. They didn't agree with it at first but slowly got used to it. I looked around to everyone else and most of them had shocked expressions. Mostly because they probably didn't accept that I was gay and was so open with it. I saw someone's hand slowly rise up.

"Yes you that girl in the middle." I said pointing at her.

"I don't really have a question but I have a statement." She started to say.

"Okay go on…" I said.

I didn't know what she was going to say. She was super nervous and I hoped that it wasn't anything bad.

"I just want to say that I fully support you guys. I am bisexual myself and I hate that people can't get it through their thick skulls that it's none of their business. All those rumors that were going around about you guys were stupid. Most people are probably jealous that you guys are so happy and they aren't." She explained while shouting so everyone can hear.

"Well thank you. Miss?" I asked wanting to thank her properly.

"Sora." She said.

"Thanks Sora. Anyone else?" I asked.

"I think I speak for most people in this audience and I think you guys are disgusting people for doing this." An older woman shouted.

My happy mood from Sora turned into a frown.

"Who asked you what you thought? Ben is in a happy relationship with someone who cares about him. Shouldn't that be enough?" I heard Sora shout at her.

"Sora please knock it off. This isn't your battle." I said.

I heard that woman laugh.

"And excuse you. You don't tell someone they are disgusting for something they can't help. I will say this once and only once. You can throw stuff at me all you want but when you turn it to someone I love you will regret it." I threatened.

Everyone shut their mouths. I was rarely ever hostile towards the people in Bellwood but they were really pissing me off.

"So you're gay now? Not trying to be mean but how is that changing anything?" I heard some guy say.

"Well some people think a lot different. Now if we're done here I have a date with my boyfriend." I said smiling.

* * *

I turned the microphone off and went near Rook. He was sitting down on a chair by the stage and was smiling. He got up from the chair and we went off the stage. Then everyone started to slowly leave.

"You did that rather well." He said putting an arm around my shoulder.

"Well I didn't want to be that harsh but strict enough to get my point across.

Sora came up to us.

"Ben you think you could help me with something?" She asked nervously.

"I'd love to help. I kind of owe you for helping me back there." I said laughing a little.

"Well… Could you help me get together with my friend? She knows I'm bisexual but she doesn't know I like her." She admitted while squirming.

I went away from Rook for the moment and went up to her. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"This is something you need to do on your own. If you want my advice just come clean. Hell that's what we did and look at us. If that doesn't work and she rejects you there are other people out there. You just need to find the right one." I explained.

"But what if she isn't?" She asked.

"I'm going to tell you a little story. Back when my cousin and best friend were here and helping me fight crime I developed a crush on Kevin. Back then I thought we could work out but I found out he only had eyes for my cousin. That did hurt but we talked about it and he told me he would always be my friend. Yes it did hurt a little bit but when if it wasn't for him rejecting me I never would've been with Rook." I explained.

"Did you ever get over Kevin?" She asked.

"Well I do have to admit I won't fully get over loving Kevin but all you can do is turn that into something else. Turn the relationship love into a sibling love and it doesn't seem as bad." I said shrugging.

I knew Rook was listening in but this needed to come out.

"And if it doesn't work out with this girl we can get ice cream. If it does we'll double date and get ice cream." I said smiling. "Either way we'll get ice cream."

"Thanks Ben!" She squealed.

Then she hugged me and I hugged her back. We pulled apart and she took off. I heard Rook growl a little bit.

"Rook don't get jealous!" I said laughing.

"Why should I not?" He pouted.

I put my arms around Rook and hugged him tightly.

"Rook you know I love you! Why do I feel the need to constantly remind ya?" I asked.

He hugged me back and held me just as tight.

"I know I just love hearing you say it." He said while putting his chin on top of my hair.

I just smiled.

* * *

**Wow that was a long prompt… I didn't expect it to be this long. XD Just want to point out that I confuse 'just' and 'such' a lot and I can't tell if I used them wrong… sorry if I did… Okay so this is the last prompt for the month and that makes this complete. :/ I would like to thank all of you guys! Without your support I probably wouldn't have had as much fun as I did! :D I want to thank all you guys for reviewing, favoriting, and or following this. :) I don't know if I'll ever do something like this again. I hate doing daily updates… XD You'll see more of me with BRoken and maybe some BeVin to. But most likely not another thing like this. :P Again thank you for all the support! (Even when I didn't daily update!) **

**I am also going to post a Rated M oneshot later on this afternoon but it's really gory and stuff like that so I wouldn't recommend you read it if you're not into Rated M stuff. :P (It is BRoken but not tied to anything involving this.) I will mention there is some death and torture involved... **


End file.
